


Bound by His Love

by Ambivalent_Amber



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalent_Amber/pseuds/Ambivalent_Amber
Summary: After her car breaks down in a storm Samantha makes the wrong choice of knocking on Bill's door. He becomes love struck and goes to extreme measures to keep her...forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to reality is a dreadful accident. I don't own King of The Hill. No profit is gained from writing these stories.
> 
> Stories by this author may briefly mention or describe in detail mature topics and triggers such as:
> 
> Crime, use of weapons, violent scenes
> 
> kidnap
> 
> Use of drugs and/or alcohol
> 
> Death, blood and some gore
> 
> Violence and abuse-both physical and verbal. Non-consensual sex.
> 
> Foul language
> 
> Mental illness, suicide, emotional trauma
> 
> Abortion and forced abortion
> 
> Stories by this author are not intended to offend, encourage violence, or eroticize rape. However, sensitive readers should not continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Samantha and this really messed up plot.

Thunder exploded as the lightning crackled throughout the sky, lighting up the night in quick flashes. Heavy rain pelted down the rooftops of the citizens in Arlen, Texas and a lone car rolling through Rainey Street. The driver concerned about making it to her destination. When the engine finally died the woman inside grew frightened, from the increasing violent storm. Strong gusts of wind rocked her Chevy Malibu, startling her even further.

In a desperate attempt to hide from the angry weather, she threw open the blue car door and made a mad dash towards the nearest home, hoping that whoever lived there was home. Banging on the door until someone finally answered. A man appeared to be in his mid-forties, balding, fat, and strong body odor. He smiled warmly at the soaked, frightened woman, welcoming her in.

Shutting the door, the man, Bill Dauterive, ran excitedly into his bathroom, then rushing out with a bright blue towel in hand. He wrapped the large towel around the woman.

" Thank you." She said shivering.

" You're welcome, some weather we're having, my name's Bill." Bill introduced himself to the small woman.

" Samantha." She stretched out a hand for Bill to shake, instead surprising her by placing a kiss on her soft hand.

" A beautiful name!" He said while looking into her deep blue eyes.

" You're quite the gentleman." She said sarcastically.

Bill taking it as compliment grinned toothy.

The two stood there for a few moments before a light bulb went off in Bill's head. "Oh, uh let's get you out of those clothes. I have some clean dry ones you can wear."

Samantha beginning to protest when the air conditioner kicked on, blowing freezing air directly at her, changing her mind she nodded meekly.

"Okay be right back." Bill rushed to his bedroom and pulled a red satin night gown from when Lenore was with him. Walking back into his living room to see Samantha jumping up and down for some reason. "Why are you jumping?"

Samantha froze and stared at Bill blankly for a few seconds before flashing back into reality. " Sorry I do that when I get cold." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, I found this." Bill handed her the gown, his heart fluttering.

Samantha took the night gown, scrutinizing it. "It's a little bit revealing don't you think?" She looked at Bill with an unreadable expression.

"It's all I could find." He said earnestly.

"O-oh okay, thanks...um where's the bathroom?" Samantha asked, anxious to get out of her wet clothes.

" Down the on the left sweetie."

Samantha jogged to the bathroom and shut the door, sighing in relief. The room was light blue with white shower curtains and a matching rug, bland really. Peeling off the wet items, she finished drying herself off with the towel. Thankfully her panties didn't get soaked like her pants and other garments, unfortunately her bra was dripping water. Sighing she slipped the skimpy night wear on, gazing at her reflection in the dirty mirror, more cleavage was shown than she was comfortable with, the gown reached just below the curve of her butt.  
The thin material wasn't very warm either.

"Are you okay in there?" Bill called from the living room. "It's taking you a long time."

Startled Samantha slapped a hand across her chest from the mini panic attack she had. " I'm fine! Be out in a minute!" Wadding up her wet clothing she emerged from the narrow hallway.  
"What would you like for me to do with my clothes?"

"I can throw them in the dryer for you." Bill grabbed the ball of clothes and walked off to the utility room.

Samantha's hands began to sweat, her heart rate higher than normal, senses on high alert. She studied the room, the walls were beige, with brown carpet, a dirty worn out blue couch in front of the window, a lone lamp on a small table in the corner next to the couch, then a small television.

Bill returning from the utility room, stopped and stared at the young blonde in his living room, in that sexy red night gown, her nipples poking through the thin fabric. His heart rate sped up and he felt the blood draining from his head. "You look amazing." He said in a daze.

"Thank you?" Samantha asked, confused by his compliment.  
"How rude of me, have a seat." He gestured to the couch, then sat down himself, patting the spot next to him.

Samantha hesitantly sat on the end of the couch farthest away from Bill. Shivering as the air was still running. Bill pulled a small blanket from the corner she hadn't realized was there and draped it as best he could over her, all the while getting much closer. Cringing internally, Samantha did her best to remain calm and polite, after all this man went out of his way to help her out somewhat.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Bill asked her seemingly innocently.

"Nope."

"Oh, so you're married." Bill stated a little disappointed.

" No, what about you?" Samantha asked, interested.

" No, my wife Lenore left me seven years ago." Bill hung his head low; the pain never went away.

" Sorry to hear that." Samantha didn't pry any further not wanting to cause the man anymore pain it seemed. 'Though why hasn't he moved on? And why is the damn A/C running while it's forty degrees outside?!'

"It's okay, you can keep me company tonight." He beamed, making Samantha feel more than uncomfortable. "Do you have any kids?"

" Not yet, I want to find Mr. Right before the baby factory opens." Samantha looked at Bill, " Do you have any kids?" She asked.

Bill looked almost pained at the question making her regret asking. "No, I don't, Lenore didn't want kids." he stated glumly.

"That sucks, I hope you find the woman for you Mr. Bill."

"Just call me Bill." He blushed.

"Bill." She deadpanned.

After a few minutes of silence Bill looked sadly at Samantha, "So I guess you're leaving in the morning huh?"

" Yeah, though if you don't mind, I need to use your phone to call a tow, my engine just died on me all of a sudden and the weather is like a ball of angriness, bent on destroying stuff." She huffed and peeked behind herself to see bright flashes seep through the fading green curtains. "I hate storms."

"It'll be alright, you're safe inside."

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at the man.

"Your welcome." He blushed again.

The power cut off as a bolt of lightning struck close by, causing Samantha to jump and ball up, pulling the cover over her head, shaking like a leaf. Bill scooted closer, wrapping a comforting arm around the frightened woman.

"Shhh, It's going to be alright." He whispered to her in hopes of calming her down. Slowing pulling the blanket off her head, to reveal tear streaks between flashes of lightning, melting Bill's heart, he pulled her into an unsuspected hug across his lap, a squeak of surprise escaping her full lips. Her face was crushed into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, while her legs dangled of the couch. Samantha tried with all her might to free herself from Bill's grasp, but it was no use, giving up she laid there, unhappy about the situation. 'When was the last time this guy showered? Why is he hugging me? Maybe because I get scared of storms so easily? Regardless he's making me feel so damn uncomfortable...creeper like, whatever he's warm.' Samantha thought to herself.

Samantha eventually fell asleep in Bill's arms. Bill sat there for another two hours staring longingly at the young woman he held lovingly in his arms, if only she would stay. She wouldn't, the female species was repulsed by him, making him further depressed. An idea struck him, a wicked grin slid upon his face, he found his woman and he will be damned if he let her go.

Slowly rising up, he carried Samantha to his bed, setting her down gently. Then he went into his utility room to grab some rope. Returning to his room, glad to see Samantha still fast asleep. Gently raising her arms towards the headboard, he picked up a piece of rope, tying her wrists together, with a complex knot she couldn't easily untie it. Next was her feet, he tied her ankles together, wrapping the rope between her ankles so she couldn't slip out.

Satisfied with his work her cautiously laid in bed, careful not to wake her. Then pressing his body against her small warm frame, draping an arm over her waist, nuzzling the back of her head. His love will never run away from him.

The next morning Samantha woke from a loud snore behind her...real close behind her. 'What the hell?' In a failed attempt to get up, she noticed her hands and feet were bound together. Fear gripped her chest, panic rising. "Bill!" She screamed, breathing heavily.

"Huh?" Bill rose his head sleepily, then snapped fully awake. "Yes, my dear." He smiled, stroking her arm affectionately.

"What the fuck?!"

"I didn't want you to leave, then I'd be alone again. Don't worry I'll take real good care of you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll give you all my love and you'll love me back eventually."

Anger burning the core of her "Why? I didn't do anything to you." Venom laced her voice.

" Oh, but you did. You've captured my heart." She squeezed her slightly.

"No wonder your wife left you." She spat.

"She just wasn't right for me, you are." He nuzzled her.

Disgusted she tried to jerk away from him, however she didn't budge, not from her bindings, Bill was holding her tightly. 'Man, this guy is stronger than he looks. How the fuck do I get out of this one?' She thought in misery.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"Or what?!" She sneered.

" Just don't."

A half hour passed in silence, the storm still raging on outside. Bill's hand found itself on her mid thigh, causing her to tense up.

"It's alright, I'm going to take care of all your needs." Bill sighed happily.

"Are you a virgin?" His hand slid higher, snaking between her legs.

"Yes." She choked out. "Please don't...please." Tears poured from her eyes, her innocence is going to be stolen from her.

"Don't cry, I won't hurt you." Bill got up and walked around the small bed to face the woman, kneeling beside her, wiping away her tears with his thumb. However, it was in vain, more tears stained her face, an endless river of warm saline flowing from small ocean orbs. Bill stared into her eyes, closing his eyes he leaned closer to her face, then pressed his lips against hers, placing a shaking hand on her soft, pale cheek. She didn't respond to the kiss, doing her best to prevent his tongue from entering her mouth.

After what felt like forever Bill broke the kiss and smiled lovingly down at Samantha. "I'll go make us breakfast." With that he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Bill cleaned up, did the dishes, took a shower and came back to his room, wearing nothing but a towel. Samantha had fallen back asleep, from the lack of doing anything. Silently Bill went to his side of the bed, pulled the towel from his person, dropping the white cloth to the floor. Pulling the comforter up he slid in bed, snuggling up to Samantha, slowly becoming aroused. sliding his hand under her gown and cupped her soft breast in his hand, waking her immediately.

She began screaming...loudly.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you, the walls absorb sound." Bill bluffed hoping she would buy it and stop screaming, which she did, settling for pitiful whimper.

Bill massaged her right breast, her nipple hard, exciting him further. Samantha felt his erection against her back, shuddering from the feeling. Bill stood on his knees, pulling the covers off her then flipped her onto her back, straddling her waist. sliding the skimpy night gown up, til her breasts were revealed, nipples hard. Bill leaned down, taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, then the other. Samantha squirmed under him, desperate to get away.

Trailing kisses down her taut abdomen, he stopped above her panties, then slowly slid them down, and ripped them off. Taking in the view, his cock throbbed at the sight of her. Laying on top of her, nibbling on her ear, her jaw line causing shudders and moans to escape her lips which he stifled with his own lips. Kissing her passionately.

Breaking the kiss he got up and untied her feet, quickly sliding between them so she couldn't kick him. The heat radiating from her core was intoxicating for Bill, he positioned himself at her entrance, then ever so slowly pressed into her, eliciting painful hisses from her and more tears. After a few minutes of patience he was in fully, he kissed her cheek. Slowly rocking in and out of her at first then quick deep thrusts, pouring all his love and emotion into his actions.

He was getting close...so close, then he let go, spilling his seed inside her. A growl of extacy before collapsing on top of the her, still inside, panting hard. He wrapped his arms around her shivering form, kissing her lips.

" Why?" Samantha whispered, a pained expression upon her face.

Bill withdrew from her, blood covering his penis, wiping it off with his towel from earlier and cleaned up Samantha.

Laying beside her, holding her lovingly, proud of himself, he was her first and only. Blood seeped from between her legs, he bound again. Bill didn't bother to clean anymore of the blood up, it would stop eventually, besides he did that, he took her virginity.

" Our baby will grow in your tummy, and we'll raise it together. I love you." He purred into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha turned her head away from Bill and vomit onto the bed and floor. The color drained from her face, vomit dripping from her chin, tears stained her face.

Bill jumped from the bed and went to get a glass of water for her. He placed one hand under her head and the other pressed the glass against her lips, the cool liquid soothed her burning throat. His touch made her want to vomit, it took all she had not to again. Bill set the glass on the nightstand beside the bed, then wiped her face clean. He snatched up the forgotten towel from earlier and clean up the mess Samantha made.

"Does my touch make you sick?" Bill mockingly asked, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, she flinched away.

"Please, let me go. I'll go as far away from you, I won't breathe a word of this, please let me go." Samantha pleaded.

"Why would I do that? You're mine. Now I'm going get dressed to get your things and then take car of your car, I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead, then left the room.

As soon as he did, Samantha screamed loud and shrill. Bill ran back to his room with a roll of duck tape, a look of warning in his brown eyes. He ripped a piece off the roll, grabbed her jaw gently, Samantha yanked her face away from his hand. Irritated Bill grabbed her face roughly, pressing the adhesive hard on her lips, smashing them into her teeth, smoothing it over before leaving the room.

He shut the door behind himself, making his way to her car, keys jingling with each step. He unlocked the car, searching every crack and crevice for her belongings which weren't much. A scrunchey, her purse and ID. Her walked back into his house to deposit her things in a hidden drawer in the bathroom closet.

Bill grabbed his keys off the table, started his car, parking it in front of Samantha's. Bill got out and snuck into Hank Hill's garage to borrow his tow chain. Quiet as possible, Bill hooked the smaller car to his own junky car. Luck is was his side, the car lurched forward, straining to move forward, after a few tense moments, tires began rotating. Bill drove to a secluded cliff, backed the Chevy close to the edge, when a lightbulb went off. Jumping out, he ran to back bumper to pry off the tag license. Bill unhooked the chain and gave the Chevy a good push, sending it plunging into the cold unforgiving water below.

Now she was his forever and always.

Throwing the tag plate carelessly into the passenger seat Bill sat in the car, humming an upbeat tune, he drove to Mega-lo market. To grab a few things for his love of course!

Browsing through the aisles something caught his eye, white satin ribbon, tossing a few spools into the cart. Next was the womans intimates section, he scrutinized the selection before deciding on a few pairs of white silk brief panties. examining even more a pair of red satin panties piqued his interest, his lips forming a dark smirk.

She wouldn't need a bra, not anymore.

He made his way to the health & beauty side of the store. He walked through the shampoo aisle, browsing through the scents, Orchid Bliss. Pulling the purple bottle off the shelf, he flipped the cap open and sniffed. Delicate and smooth like his Sammy. Placing the shampoo into the cart he also got the conditioner. He went through and threw other hygiene products in as well.

satisfied, Bill went to the checkout counter, purchased the items, put them in the car, and drove home thinking of the things he'd do to Samantha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOoOoOo

Bill parked in the garage, killed the engine, snatched the few bags from the passenger seat, and entered his home. Dropping the bags on the table he opened the bedroom door to check on Samantha. She looked up with sad eyes, streams of saline pouring from her eyes. Bill sat on the bed, taking her face into her hands, then ripped the tape from her mouth. A shriek escaped her throat, cut off by Bill's lips crashing in to hers.

A few minutes passed by when Bill broke his kiss. Samantha stared at him, fear filling her gut.

"I got you something." Bill beamed, he left the room, restocked the bathroom and returned with a brown paper bag. He pulled out the panties and snipped off the tags.

Bill gazed at her, up and down, he noticed a large wet spot on the mattress and her nightie.

" I'll untie you, just stay still." He didn't have to tell her twice, she was petrified with fear. He gently untied her bonds, hands sliding up her legs, feeling the crusted blood on her innermost thighs, which greatly aroused him. He must have hurt her though. Tears fell from Samantha's unblinking eyes her mind blank to block out the impending horror.

"I'm going to clean you up." After saying that, he hefted her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom, gently setting her onto her feet. He placed his hands on her thighs, sliding the nightie up, feeling her every curve. "Lift your arms please." He said breathless. She did so, not really all there at the moment, he dropped the skimpy garment to the floor.

He stood behind her, cupping her breasts in his hands, staring in the mirror at the sight. Releasing her chest, Bill turned on the water, testing it to the right temperature.

His hands now wet, he traced cold wet patterns on her ribcage, causing her to shiver under is touch. He placed wet sloppy kisses on her neck to her back. His hands trailing slowly down her abdomen, the feel of her skin exhilarating.

The tub was filled to Bill's liking, just under halfway. He guided her to the edge of the tub and helped in. She eased into the warm water, burning her sore vagina.

Bill soaked a rag then poured some unscented bodywash onto the cloth. He gently washed her face, careful to not get any soap in her precious eyes. He took a clear plastic cup, filled it with water from the tub and rinsed her face.

He washed her upper body, washing her breasts with is hands. He lifted her leg out of the water, running the cloth gently on her skin, very careful towards her inner thighs. The rag was now stained from her blood. He finished washing her and then pulled the plug to drain the tainted water. Turning on the shower he shampoo and conditioned her hair.

Rinsing Samantha off with the shower, he pulled her up out of the tub and wrapped her into a larger fluffy towel, drying her off roughly.

He carried her back to the bedroom, temporarily forgotten about the soiled sheets. Setting her on her feet, Bill yanked off the linens and placed fresh clean sheets on. Samantha stood there shivering, coming back to reality, too late.

Bill swept her off her feet and set her on the bed, quickly straddling her, Samantha whimpered. He reached behind himself, picking up the white ribbon, revealing it to Samantha.

"White for your innocence that is mine to take." He unrolled the spool and tied her hands above her head, to one of the bars on the headboard. Samantha looked at him, horror reflecting back at him in her expression.

"Shhhhhhh, relax, you won't need panties tonight." Bill said seductively.

He kissed her neck down to her breasts. Sucking on her peaks, his hands trailed her sides, snaking between her legs, he spread her legs slightly and cupped her sex.

He massaged her clit, being awarded with small moans from the woman beside him. He moved up from her nipples to her mouth, catching her off guard he slipped his tongue through her lips. 'She tastes delicious!' Bill gripped his cock and teased himself. Not long though Samantha shuddered under his hand, sent off the edge in waves of pleasure. Seconds later she felt sick with herself.

Bill released his cock, he couldn't take it anymore, and slid it from her naval down, leaving pre-cum on her belly. He spread her legs, getting between them, the tip at her entrance then he pressed in her wet hot core. He rocked fast and hard, grunting loudly, Samantha gasping sharply with each thrust, which excited Bill even more.

So close, ah so close, he ejaculated inside her. "Samantha!" Bill screamed the female's name before collapsing into a sweaty panting mess atop her, still inside of her. "I love you." Bill panted, kissing a tear-stained cheek.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, pulling out.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because, you're completely mine." Bill said, wrapping his arms around her waist, immediately falling asleep, Snoring loudly in Samantha's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha laid on her back, staring at the ceiling...or the blackness that surrounds her. The little alarm clock on Bill's dresser blazed 2:31 A.M. in red. Bill snored loudly in her ear, she grit her teeth, a silent snarl on her features. His arm laid over her small waist. The ribbon he bonded her arms with had a very simple knot, one of those you had to sit there and fix when your shoes decide piss you off. Picking at the knot for what felt like ages it finally pulls loose.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she slowly slid her hands down, wincing from the stiffness. 'How the hell am I going to roll him off of me?' Samantha ever so slowly moved away, eliciting a small hum and Bill snuggling closer. Wrinkling her nose, she gently grabbed is hand and prys it off of her, then slides from under is weight. She rolled onto the floor, then quickly stood, tiptoeing towards the door. 'Victory Muthafucka!' She beamed. Then she noticed something leaking from her intimates. 'EW!' She was also aware of her lack of attire. 'There's no time for that'

Padding lightly through the dark house she made to the front door. 'Yes yes yes!' She turned the dead bolt, which made a loud popping noise. Cringing, she hurriedly opened the door and quietly shut it. Then she bolted down the street. Desperate to get away. Her bare feet slapped the pavement, rocks and other random debris assaulted her feet. The cool night air chilling her exposed skin.

'I hope the pigs are out of the donut shop.' She ran around another corner, where she was met with a payphone. 'Damn this place is old. Please let this thing have service.' She picked the phone up from the receiver and quickly dialed 911.

A few seconds later someone answered Samantha inhaled a lungful of air, before she could answer someone pressed their body against hers and smashed a hand over her mouth. She screamed against the hand, the phone was ripped from her grasp.

"I'm sorry, some kid was just messing around." Bill's voice grated her ears, tears flooded her vision. 'Send out a cop to check up on things.' Samantha thought a sliver of hope left.

"Okay have a good night. Bye." Bill placed the phone on the hook.

"I'm a light sleeper." Bill growled into her ear. "You make one sound and I'll slit your pretty throat."

Bill dragged the woman back into his house, he put a pad lock on the door. Samantha whimpered, scared out of her skin.

"Shut up!"

She tried to pull his hand from her mouth in vain.

" Why did you do that Samantha?" Bill asked her in a condescending tone.

He lifted his hand from her mouth " Because you raped me." Her voice came out in a hushed whisper. He slapped her cheek hard.

" How did I rape you if you got aroused? You get very wet when I touched you." Bill's face turned red, deep down he knew he raped her.

"That was from what your were doing to me! You raped me!" She sobbed, sliding to the floor.

" No, you got aroused because you liked it, don't deny those moans." Bill whispered in her ear. She shuddered from his hot breath, cringing internally.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you. Why?" She rasped out.

" I love you and I'm not going to let you get away. I'll be never lonely again, with you by my side." He said then sat on the floor behind her, his arms wrapped in a death grip around her midsection, he nuzzled her cheek.

" you're not going to rape me again...are you?" Her body tensed, sweat beads forming on her forehead.

" I never raped you Sammy, I made love with you, and I'm in love with you." He kissed the crown of her head.

"Shhhh it's okay, it's okay." He rocked her back and forth. The contact coupled with the movement made her stomach churn. She choked out a sob breaking the silence.

"I wanna go home! Let me go! Help! Heeeelp!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Bill quickly silenced her cries with his hand.

"What did I tell you about that?" He asked her angrily.

Samantha's body racked with sobs against his hand, tears running down her cheeks, snot flowing from her nose, and saliva dripping from Bill's hand.

Sighing, Bill removed his hand from her mouth and stood to get a box of tissues, leaving Samantha to lie on the floor in front of the door. The phone suddenly rang, scaring her out of her skin. Jumping to her feet, she found the source of the ringing and picked up the phone, just in time for Bill to snatch it away and clamp his hand over her mouth once again.

"Hello? Hey Hank, no nothing is wrong, just had the tv sound up watching a horror movie...all by myself. Okay Bye Hank." Bill hung up the phone and glared a Samantha. Sighing, he pulled a tissue from the box and wiped her face clean.

"Quit running away. I love you" He pulled her into a hug.

After what felt like a few minutes Bill swept her off her feet and placed onto the bed. she reluctantly allowed him to bind her hands and feet.' What's the point, he'll just over power me anyways.' Samantha thought miserably. He crawled into bed beside her, his back to her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The rays of dawn burned through the tattered curtains, waking the inhabitants of the room. Bill rolled and placed a kiss on Samantha's cheek.

"Good morning Sammy my love. I'm going to go have a beer in alley with the fellas. So I'm going to untie you and let you go to the bathroom." He undid her bonds and helped her sit up. He followed her to the bathroom, where she shut the door in his face.

After she did her business she washed her hands and opened the door to see Bill in her face.

Bill's phone rang again, he grabbed Samantha's hand and tugged her along.

"Hello? There's no one here but me, what do you mean you seen someone elses shadow? I'll be out there in a minute!" Bill slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

'Someone is going to help me!' Samantha perked up a little.

"I'm going to put you in here for a little while." Bill lead her to a rather empty room, then opened the closet, that was about five feet deep and three feet wide, with nothing but a few lone hangers inside. He pushed her inside, taking in her naked appearance and her frightened face.

"I'll be back in a little while. Be good and stay quiet...okay?"

She nodded her head meekly, then sat down. Bill shut the door and locked it, putting the key into his pocket.

"Hey can you turn the light on?" She asked. No response and no light. "I hate the dark." She whispered.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bill walked out of his front door and made his way to the alley where the rest of the guys were waiting.

"Hey guys." He greeted, acting his normal self once again.

"Hey Bill remember to keep your sound down. Did you guys see a patrol car out last night?" Hank took a swig of his beer.

"Uh...if anyone asks it was Rusty Shackleford." Dale looked around and ran back to his house.

Hank sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Yeah man keep your dang ol' sound down, sounded like there was a dang ol' murder fest over there." Boomhaur said.

Bill sighed with fake sadness. "okay."

A few minutes of silence past.

"Yup"

"Yup"

"Mhm"

That went on for an hour, when Dale came back out, puffing his cigarette.

"Yup"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~

Time crawled by, Samantha sat huddled in a corner in the small room. The air conditioner had turned on full blast, freezing her bare skin.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LOCK ME IN THIS MOTHER FUCKING CLOSET?! LET ME OUT! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW! RIGHT NOW! BILL! LET ME OUT! AAAAH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her entire body shaking with rage. She got up and flung her body at the door, it didn't budge. She punched it again and again until all she could feel were pained nerve endings. She slid to the floor crying and rasping pleas for help.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hey does anyone else hear that?" Dale took a drag from his death stick.

"No."

"No, I don't hear anything." Bill looked around, sweat forming on his palms.

"You need to dang ol' fix that dang ol' tv man." Boomhaur glared at Bill.

"I'll go take care of it...be right back." Bill ran into his house and ripped open the closet door.

Samantha inhaled quickly looking up into her "savior's" face, the brightness instantly diminished from her eyes. "oh...it's you."

Bill took her in his sight, tear stained cheeks, blood shot eyes, and...bloodied hands. He looked at the door and seen blood smeared over the middle of it. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her wrists, gently kissing her fingers. Samantha winced from the painful contact, hissing from the movement of her aching digits. "Please stop...you're hurting me." She said in almost a whisper, her voice rough.

" Now be quiet or I'll have to make you." Bill glared at her.

"Ha, I thought you said the walls were sound proof." She said humorless.

Bill sighed and stood, pulling Samantha up with him. He half dragged her to where he had some rope. He pushed her against the wall, his shoulder in her back while he tied her hands together. She didn't put up a fight, she slumped down, tired from everything. Bill spun he around and kissed her lips softly, then broke the kiss and pushed tape over her mouth.

He led her back to the closet and sat her down, turned on the light and closed the door, locking it. "I'll be back in a little bit, just go to sleep or something."

'Back in the closet again...why did I let him do this? Now I have tape over my mouth fucking again!' She thought bitterly, hot tears streamed down her face. she scooted over to the wall and leaned against it. Succumbing to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam awakes with a start. Shivering she shifts her weight to try to get more comfortable. 'How am I going to get out here?' she thought, sighing. 'How long have I been in this closet?' She sits there for a few minutes and stares at the door. Dried bloodied hand prints were smeared all over it. She sits up and slides her hands over her butt then pulls her legs from between her arms. Wincing in pain from having her arms behind her for what seems like forever. She peels the tapes from her mouth. "Fucking finally." She stands up and bites at the rope, working at the knot. An intense few minutes pass and she finally pulls the knot lose.

"Now what?" She whispers to herself, looking around the empty room for ideas. She looks up at the light bulb. She quickly unscrews the bulb, trying not to burn her hands. She sets it down quickly and waits a few moments for it to cool. Anxious glancing in the direction of the door. She picks up the bulb, bracing to the side of the door frame, poised to strike.

Heavy footsteps alert her of someone's presence. A few seconds later the doorknob is being unlocked and opened.

"Sammy!" Bill calls happily.

She launches at him, smashing the light bulb in his face. It explodes, glass flying every where, cutting his face and her hand. He yells and falls backwards, landing on his butt.

Sam runs out of the room to the front door. Blood pours from her hand, a few small pieces of glass lodged in her left palm. Making a mad dash to the door she grasps the handle and before she could yank it open strong arms pull her back. A hand clamps over her mouth to muffle her screams.

She drops to the floor suddenly, causing Bill to drop her. She springs to the door and he pulls her back in mid jump.

"HELP ME!" She lets out a blood curdling scream. Kicking Bill in his bloodied face, he punches her leg hard.

Whipping around she grabs his face, clawing at his eyes.

He yells and grabs her wrists, throwing her off of him, he sits on her chest.

struggling to breath, Sam gasps trying to shove Bill off her.

Bill lets go of her wrists and wipes the blood out of his eyes with his tank top. Sam hits his thigh with all her might, though, slowly getting weaker as she struggles to breath.

Bill glares at Sam, "You shouldn't have done that." He growls lowly at her.

He stands still glaring at her gasping form on the floor.

He punches her abdomen, she curls immediately, dry heaving.

"Sam." He whines as he sits next to her.

"Why'd you do it?" He asks as he pulls her into his lap. She spits in his face.

He back hands her, her head lulls to the side as she groans.

"I love you!" Bill sobs into her hair.

"If you really loved me, none of this would be happening." She whispers in pain.

"You would have left!" He wails in her ear.

She winces. "So?"

"So?!" He yells hysterical, clutching the woman to his chest.

"Let me go...just let me go." She pleads.

"NOOOO!" He screams in her face.

She sighs and lays her head back in exhaustion. "...ok." she whispers in defeat.

A few minutes pass, Bill's face buried in her hair. She lifts her hand and inspects it, a few small pieces of glass were lodged in her palm. She picks out the glass she can get to, cringing from the stinging pain. 'Not big enough to do anything with.' Sam sighs mentally.

'The only way I can get out of this mess is to go along with it for a bit and take the chance to leave when least expected...' Sam thinks to herself.

Her stomach churns, "It's okay..." she whispers, trying to feign some sort of comfort.

She moves her head away, her hair matted to his face from the blood, she reaches up and gently pulls it away.

He stares at her quizzically, "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh." She sits up slowly, hissing in pain, and looks at his face. Blood covered most of it.

Swallowing hard, trying not to heave, she gently kisses his lips, and pulls away quickly.

The kiss sent sparks down Bill's spine.

She stands wordlessly and puts her hand out. He takes her hand and she pulls him to his feet.

"Sam..." He whispers.

She puts a finger to his lips and turns around walking towards the kitchen and disappears around the corner.

Looking over her shoulder to see if he followed, the coast clear for the moment, she rips open the draws scanning for the knives. Her eyes widen in terror as Bill walks behind her.

"Looking for this?" He asks numbly, his voice raspy.

Sam freezes, not daring to turn around.

"I only keep one set of silverware." He says as he places the cool blade to her throat.

"Why'd you kiss me, Sam?"

" I-I-I dunno." She stammers.

"If you were going to KILL ME." He growls in her ear.

Tears spill from her eyes. 'Why didn't grab the fucking lamp and choke him out with the cord?!' She screams mentally.

Bill sets the blade on the counter and wraps his arms around Sam's waist, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks.

"No..." He answers her softly.

"Then let me go...I won't tell anybody." She whispers, anxious for his reply.

"I'm not letting you go. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"This isn't companionship and you know it!" Sam growls, clenching her fists.

A sob racks through his body as he squeezes Sam tighter.

"Give me a chance." He pleads.

"Why? So you can hit me? Lock me in a closet naked? Rape me?" She says coldly.

"I never wanted to hurt you." He stammers.

Sam lets out a bark of fake laughter. "Riiiiight! So what ARE you going to do with me? Besides fucking raping whenever you want?"

Bill spins her around and pins her against the counter. "You're going to marry me."

Sam stares up blankly at him. "What?"

"I said you're going to marry me, Sam."

"The fuck?! I don't want to marry you!" She screams in rage and tries to shove him away. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

Bill wraps his hands around her small neck and squeezes. Sam tries to wrench away, she didn't budge though, Bill held her firmly in place. She tries to pry his hands from around her throat, but his grip is too strong. Desperate she knees him between the legs. He releases her and doubles over. Sam gasps for breath, disorientated, she scrambles to the knife. Bill trips her,causing her to smack the counter top face first on the way down, knocking her out.

Bill stares at her limp form sprawled on the cool tiled floor. Grimacing. 'She would have killed me...' he tries to justify to himself.

He scoops her up and carries her to his room, dropping her on the bed, and sits beside her. He checks her pulse, which feels normal for the most part, he doesn't really know, he shakes his head at himself. He fumbles with a pair of handcuffs on the nightstand. He handcuffs her to the headboard.

He goes into the bathroom, stripping, before turning on the shower, he catches a glimpse of himself. He looked rough, blood covered most of his face and chest. Sighing he steps into the spray of hot water. Hissing from the stinging water, he quickly turns on the cold water. 'Why she won't understand?' He sighs bitterly. Bill watches the orangish water swirl around at the bottom of the shower.

After awhile of standing under the spray of water, Bill gets out and dries off. Hanging up his towel on the rack, he places a bandage on the right side of his forehead, just above his eyebrow. Staring a moment longer at his reflection, he turns abruptly and walks back to the bedroom. Not bothering to get dressed, he lays beside Sam, pressing his very naked body to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stares straight ahead in the blackness of the room. How long she's laid there she isn't sure. Her head throbs with heavy dull pain. Sighing for the umpteenth that night, she pulls on her cuffs in frustration, the metal biting into the skin of her wrists.

The constant snores beside the right side of her head stop suddenly. Dread fills her.

"Sammy?" Bill asks sleepily.

"Shhhh...go back to sleep." She whispers, hoping he would.

"uh-uh." He protests softly. He leans over and kisses her cheek, she pulls away as far as her cuffs would let her.

"Don't be that way baby." Bill whispers in her ear.

"I was fine with the sheer boredom." She says aloud in exasperation.

Bill pulls her closer to him. He cups her cheek and pulls her head to his, lazily kissing her lips, used to her not kissing back. This time, she didn't pull away.

"B-ill." She tries to say.

He stops kissing her, and pulls away a couple of inches. "What is it?"

"Please take off the handcuffs. They're hurting my wrists." She asks softly, hoping this approach would get her what she wanted.

"Saaaammmmy. You'll just try to get away." Bill whines, resting his forehead on hers.

"You'll just catch me...so there's no point in trying." Sam says in a defeated voice.

Sighing, Bill rolls over and gets up. He walks around the bed, switching on the lamp, he picks up the small set of keys on the nightstand. Leaning over Sam, he unlocks the cuffs. She pulls her hands down, wincing from the stiffness. Bill finishes removing the cuffs from her wrists and sets them on the nightstand. He switches off the lamp, climbing on top of Sam.

"Please. I-I don't w-want t-t-to." Sam pleads, tears threatening to spill over.

Bill smothers her mouth with his own. Sam curls her lips back and lets out a wretched sob, racking through her body.

He puts his forehead on hers. "Sammy, just kiss me, please. Just kiss me." Bill whispers desperately.

"Just kiss you?" Sam asks in resignation.

Bill nods his head slightly against hers. Sammy places her hands on his cheeks and pulls him to her. She kisses his lips softly. Bill shudders in pleasure, and worms himself between her legs, his erection poking her entrance. She abruptly stops and pushes his head back.

"Don't." She warns him, hoping he would listen.

"It's more comfortable this way." He explains.

"Please don't, not now." She begs.

He rolls off her, and presses himself to her side. she could feel his erection pressed against her mid thigh, making her feel sick.

Bill pauses, feeling her tense up. "What's wrong?"

"Your, uh, um, your dick is on my leg." She says awkwardly, wishing this was just one fucked up nightmare.

"Sammy..." Bill whines softly.

"Get off me!" She yells angrily, hot tears leak from her eyes.

Bill wipes them away with his thumb, though, it proved futile. He pets her hair and strokes her arm.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asks, her voice cracking.

"I love you Sammy and I'm lonely without you." Bill says, nuzzling her cheek.

"How can you love me if you don't know me? This isn't love...it's wrong." she says softly, exhaustion washing over her.

"I want you to want it too, more than anything." Bill sighs.

"I just want to go home and forget this." She sobs.

"No one wants me..." Bill cries out, his body racking with sobs, he buries his head between Samantha's breasts.

She lays there, silently weeping, helpless against the man crying into her chest. The last thing she wanted to do was console her rapist. Maybe he cracked and that's why all this is happening? She tries to rationalize the situation. Snorting, she shakes her head, the man raped her and threatened her life numerous times among other things. she felt warm fluid slowly streaming down her stomach, and his hot quick breaths on her chest. Wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Bill..." She tries to get his attention. He continues to sob bitterly.

"Hey!" She screams loud. This got his attention. He clamps his large hand over her mouth.

Groaning in annoyance, she tries to peel his hand off her mouth. After a moment he lets go. She uses part of the sheet to wipe off the mess from her chest. He watches her silently, the pale moonlight shining through the holes in the curtains, bathing parts of her in it's silvery light.

She lays back down and sighs, unsure of what to do, she can't out run him.

Bill licks her ear suddenly, the hot warmth sending shivers down her spine. He licks her jawline and enraptures her lips, kissing her passionately. He cups her left breast and massages it gently. She moans into the kiss involuntarily, exciting Bill even more. She begins kissing him back.

He breaks the kiss and trails wet, sloppy, kisses down her neck to her breasts. He suckles on her erect right nipple, while pinching the other one. He begins humping her leg, his stiff erection rubbing her thigh. He slides a hand down her belly, resting it atop her pelvis, stroking the course hair there.

she runs her fingers through what hair he has left on his head, wondering why the hell she's not putting up a fight and pushing him away.

He spreads her legs and rolls on top of her, getting between them. Entering her wet core slowly. He shivers in pleasure. He stays still inside her, and kisses her lips softly. He begins to rock his hips slowly. She breaks the kiss and gasps for air, he lays his head on the pillow and moans. His thrusts get deeper and faster,he grunts loudly. Sam tries to hold in the soft moans that escape her lips. She stares at the clock, 2:37 a.m. in blaring red.

The bed starts squeaking loudly with the force of his thrusts. Sam grunts and tries to brace herself. He pulls her into a rough brief kiss and rests his sweaty forehead on hers. He moans loudly and does two final deep thrusts as he finishes inside her, panting heavily on her face. She cringes from his breath.

"I love you." Bill whispers lovingly in her ear.

"I...I hate you." she says angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam cracks open her eyes, 4:57 a.m. blaring at her in neon red. Sighing, she slowly slips out of Bill's grasp and pads lightly to the bathroom, quickly locking the door.

She turns on the shower, desperately wanting to wash the sticky mess from between her inner most thighs. She tests the water before stepping into the hot spray, relishing the warmth. She sees a purple shampoo bottle and reaches for it. Orchid scented...ok then. The squeezes out a copious amount into her palm, some pouring over the sides, she slaps the shampoo on top of her head and begins scrubbing vigorously. She rinses out the shampoo, the foam sliding down her body, she stares at it momentarily. She looks at the other bottles in the shower and sees the conditioner and pours it directly on her head then works it through her hair. Eyeing the only bar of soap covered in black body hair she hesitantly picks it up. Wrinkling her nose, she hastily rinses the hairs off and rubs her whole body with the soap. She drops it and scrubs til her skin is red and sore. She rinses off the soap and the conditioner.

Standing under the hot spray for what feels like eternity she allows herself to think. 'Why did I react like that? I should have screamed and tried to claw out his eyes not kiss him back!' Her stomach churns in disgust. 'I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him back. Oh god...oh shit...I could get pregnant...with his...h-his baby.' Horror struck her as she fell to her knees and vomited bile. Panting, she looks around the shower, noticing how grimy it was.

"I have to get out of here...now." She whispers to herself. Leaving on the water, to hopefully throw him off, she grabs the used towel from the towel rack and wraps it around herself. Quietly she opens the bathroom door and closes it. Padding silently to the front door to see it pad locked.

'Fuck!' She yells in her head. Looking around in a panic, she rushes over to the living room window and opens it ever so slowly, barely half way open the curtain rod falls and hits the top of her head, clattering on its way to the floor. Clenching her jaw she throws the window open. Flinging herself towards the opening. Bill grabs her thigh and yanks her in, clamping his large hand over her quivering lips, stifling her scream. He slams the window shut. He lets go of her face and slaps her to the floor.

"Could I at least have a fucking head start?!" She snaps at Bill.

"Sam. You're pissing me off." Bill growls through grit teeth.

"You've already pissed me off Bill." Samantha snarls as she stands.

Bill closes the gap between them and shoves his sausage fingers in her dripping hair close to her scalp and grips. Her heart pounding in her chest, scratches his neck, flesh going under her nails. Bill grabs her wrist and holds it against his chest, rendering it mostly immobile.

"Samantha." He growls.

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Yes Bill?" She asks, venom lacing her voice.

He inhales deeply and drags her towards his bedroom.

"At least give me a drink or three." Says Sam.

Bill pauses, considering her request, grunting he drags her to the kitchen and throws her into one of the chairs.

"Ya didn't have to throw me down. Damn." Sam says in annoyance.

Bill turns his back and reaches into the fridge and pulls out two Alamo beers. He slams them down onto the table.

"Got anything harder?"

Bill opens a cabinet and pulls out a bottle half full of amber liquid and hands it to her.

she takes it with both hands and pulls the cork out of the top. "Ah, whiskey, my old friend." She smiles as she brings the rim to her lips and tilts the bottle back. Enjoying the harsh taste and burn. She sets the bottle down roughly, a wry smile on her face, as she lets out a bark of laughter. Bill opens one of the beers and takes a swig.

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

Sam stares at the marred wood table, staring at the grooves, mesmerized as she reaches for the bottle of whisky. She brings the bottle to her lips and take a mouthful. Holding the bottle to her chest she gets up.

"Sit down!" Bill demands, half out of his chair.

Sam rolls her eyes and huffs. " Relax, I run slower than you obviously, and I'm fucking famished." She opens the refrigerator and rummages around it's scarce contents. Already feeling the alcohol from her empty stomach, she pulls out a carton of eggs and sets them on the table. Bill watches her in confusion as she opens the foam carton. She smirks as she picks an egg up and cracks it on the table. She quickly brings it to her mouth and finishes opening the shell. She swallows the egg raw. She does this with a few more eggs in quick succession. She looks at Bill with an angry smirk.

She reaches for the whiskey and takes in another mouthful. Bill snatches the bottle out of her hands spilling some of the contents on her chest.

"You're going to make yourself sick." He growls and shoves the cork back into its place and put the bottle back into the cabinet.

Sam cracks another egg and swallows it down. Bill curls his lips back and throw a half a loaf of bread towards Sam.

"Eat that, so you won't feel sick." He says loudly, face red.

"Nice you care about me getting sick, until you wanna fuck, anyways." Sam says as she tears into the loaf of bread.

"Slow down, you're going to choke." Bill says as he watches her cram slice after slice of bread into her mouth.

She finishes the slice and looks at the kitchen window curtains in wonder. "What did you do with my car?"

Bill stares at her, hesitating. "I pushed it off a cliff..."

She snorts "Fuck! I wanted to do that! It was a piece of shit! Ha...haha...HAHAHAHHAHA IT'S THE FUCKING REASON I'M HERE!" She roars. She puts her feet up on the table and munches on another slice of bread.

Bill puts his head in his hands and sighs heavily.

"What's wrong Billy?" Sam asks manically.

He looks up at her and glares.

"You don't get to glare at me." She growls. Bill huffs, dropping his head back into his hands.

Sam slams her fist down on the table, startling Bill.

"Go to hell." She stands abruptly, knocking her chair over, and walks over to the back door with her head high.

Bill gets up and throws his chair out of the way and rushes over to Sam. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.

"Oh what, I couldn't out run your fat ass anyways. I just wanted some fresh air." Sam laughs madly.

"You were going to try to run." Bill accuses and pulls her down with him as he plops down on the couch.

Sam sighs. " Isn't it logical to try and escape your captor?"

"Sam..." Bill breaths her name.

"Tell me-does it feel good when you shove your sausage in and out of me? Of course it does! Why else would you rape me?" She asks venomously with a slight slur.

"I love you!" Bill sobs in her ear as he squeezes her into his chest.

"Ah yes...our one sided love...HAHAHA you don't even know me. Rape is a real turn off." Sam slurs ruefully as she lays a hand over his.

"Shut up!" He whispers hoarsely.

"Naaaah I think I'll keeeep talkin'. Ha! You wouldn't like it if someone shoved their wiener in your corn-hole without your permission. Bastard! You know I could screeeeeeam...ahahaha..." She laughs.

Bill places his hand firmly over her lips. Rolling her eyes, Sam pried his hand off.

"I'm not goooin' ta, getting smacked around huurts. Baaaad." She lays her head back on his chest.

Bill snakes a hand between her breasts and rests it on top of her heart.

Sam lets out a bark out laughter, "Ya didn't wear a-a condom did ya? That sucks cuz now you have aids man."

Bill shrugs beneath her, "I don't mind sharing your diseases."

"That's groooss man, pleeeease teeell me that you're clean." Sam whines.

"I am, but not now."

Sighing " Okay...I lied about having aids..." She says.

Sam rolls off of him onto the floor. Bill quickly grabs her arms and pulls back onto him, she falls face first into his hairy chest. He strokes her head with his thumb.

"I love alchy." Sam giggles manically.

He lets out a soft sigh and sits up, Sam sliding in between his legs.

She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head "Eeeeew your junk is on my back." She tries to move away.

Bill huffs and stands. Sam stares at him in confusion. He scoops her up into his arms and whisks her away to the bedroom.

He throws her onto the bed, she lands bouncing a bit. He pounces on her.

"I guess this is the part where you rape meeee..." Sam yells.

"Sam." Bill growls in annoyance.

"Could you pull out before you cum, I don't want your jizz in me, it's nasty." She slurs acidly.

"What's so nasty about it?" Bill asks, hurt.

"It's your body fluids in mine."

Bill spreads her legs roughly, an ache in his chest, he lays on top of her, humping her pelvis. His penis swelling into a stiff erection. He guides his member to her opening and spits on it before thrusting deeply into Sam. She yelps in surprise and pain. He grips her hips and slams in and out of her, grunting loudly. Tears leak from her eyes from the forceful entry. She grabs fistfuls of the sheet trying to hold onto something.

A few minutes later he thrust as deep as he could into her and ejaculated purposely. He moans loudly at his release and kisses her cheek as he relaxes, still inside her. Sam stares at the ceiling in anger.

"That was rape." Bill says in between pants.

Sam huffs "It's all nonconse-non consen...dammit...non consensual! So it's rape whether it's rough or not."

Bill pulls out, his wet penis getting fluids on her inner thighs, as his semen leaks out of her.

Sam grimaces in disgust. Bill rests his sweaty forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry Sam." He whines, clutching her sides.

"Tiiiil next time right?"

"I love you! I'm sorry!" He sobs, his tears dropping onto her face.

"Yeah, you'll say the same thing when you put me in a shallow grave out back. Right?" Sam says as she rolls her eyes.

He presses her into the bed with his body. "Never! I'm not going to hurt you." He sobs.

"Well havin' a dick forced in you is pretty damn painful." Sam says condescendingly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bill cries.

"Whatever."

Sam let the alcohol lull her to sleep, ignoring the sobbing man on top of her.

Bill cried himself to sleep, holding the women beneath him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

The two jump awake from sudden loud knocking on the front door. Bill looks around in a bleary panic. Sam inhales sharply, Bill quickly puts a hand over her mouth, she screams as loud as she could. Unfortunately it only came out as a quiet muffled sound. Sam growls and begins hitting the headboard hard. She looks to her left and sees the lamp on the nightstand had a towel beneath it, she reaches, stretching her fingers to grab a tiny corner. She yanks the towel and the lamp crashes to the floor, breaking in a few large pieces.

The knocking increases. Bill presses his body down, to hold the woman still.

"Hey Bill open up!" Hank yells, as Dale pounds on the door.

Voices moved closer to his bedroom window.

"Maybe he finally killed himself." Dale says as he cups his hands over the window in an attempt to see in.

Bill Squeezed Sam so tightly she could barely breath. She laid stiff, petrified he might choke her.

"No! I'm still here! I'll be out in a few." Bill yells at the people on the other side of the window.

He whispers into Sam's ear, "Move and I'll crush your throat."

Sam nods stiffly. Bill rolls off of her and grabs a sock off the floor and forces her jaws open then crams the sock in her mouth. He grabs a roll of tape by the broken lamp on the floor and quickly slaps tape over lips. She gags on the dirty sock as he quickly binds her hands and feet. He picks her up and dumps her unceremoniously onto the floor in the closet. He shuts the door and locks it. He rushes around in his room to get dressed. He throws on a dirty wife beater and old pair of jeans, not bothering with underwear. He shoves the key into his pocket and makes his way to the door.

"Hey guys." Bill greets the three men.

"Bill, you've been acting strange lately, are you ok?" Hank asks, taking in Bill's dirty attire and injuries.

"What happened to your face?" Dale asks rudely.

"I-I fell out of bed, yeah, and broke my lamp with my face." Bill lied, hoping they would buy it.

"Where'd those scratches come from?"

"Oh those...accidentally did that when in the shower." Bill said looking at the ground.

"Well, c'mon, we're having a Barbecue to celebrate Bobby's grades." Hank says as he turns to cross the street back to his house. The other three men follow him.

Sam screams in anger, her cries being muffled by the sock. Oh he would pay when he gets back. 'Putting a fucking dirty crusty sock my mouth!' She tries to pull her feet out of the ropes, but it was futile. she huffs, staring at the light streaming in from under the door. She scoots towards it, hating the darkness. She snorts as she remembers using the light bulb to clock that bastard. There's nothing to hit him with now and no way to free herself at the moment she laments.

Her hands and feet grow numb from the tightness of her bonds. Her head aches from having her jaws stuffed. She rests her head against the bottom of the door.

'I hope my boss noticed me missing...unless she thought I quit. Fuck. Maybe someone will notice my absence from the unpaid bills. Not like Ricky would when the only thing he's concerned with is shooting up his next fix. Figures...fucking figures...the only family I have is a drugged up loser for a brother. I need to find a way to get out of here. Piece of shit car! Fuck.' She thinks bitterly.

'What if he did this to his first wife and she finally escaped?!' She thinks suddenly, hopeful.

Hank accidentally drops a steak on the ground, Peggy sees this and rushes over to him, he picks up the steak in annoyance.

"Give that one to Bill." Peggy whispers to Hank and walks the table with a large bowl of potato salad.

Hank throws the steak back onto the grill. Bill seen this and knew he was going to end up with that steak one way or another. He knew these people didn't really give two shits about him, except for maybe Hank, even though he dropped his steak. He doesn't need these people, hell the only person he needed is his Sammy. It's not fair that Hank and Peggy get to share a quiet loving marriage. He doesn't even realize how lucky he is, Bill snorts. Everyone around him talked about mundane crap, the noise swirling around him, lost in his thoughts. He watches Peggy and Hank as they seem really happy together. He finishes his meal and excuses himself. He crosses the street, not bothering to look before he walked, he throws open the door and shuts it, padlocking it.

His neighbors slightly relieved he left. They continued on with their party.

Bill sighs and makes his way to the closet Sam was locked in. He unlocks the door and swings it open. He looks at her bound form on the floor. She stares up at him looming over her. Dread filling the pit of her stomach. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the tape from her hands and feet. He gently pulls away the tape. She spits out the sock and splutters. Moving her painfully stiff limbs she curls into a ball.

Bill sits beside her and places a large warm hand on the center of her back. She shies away from his touch. He strokes her with his thumb and lays his head on her side. Pins and needles stabbing her awaking limbs.

They stay like this for a few hours. Sam stirs from her sleep. She crawls from beneath the man and stands. Her legs sore she walks with a slight limp to the bathroom, knowing damn well Bill would be behind that door as soon as she opens it. Finishing her business she washes her hands and wipes them absentmindedly on her bare sides. She grunts in annoyance at the realization that her sides were wet. She opens the door and sure enough there he stood arms crossed over his chest.

He picks her up in a tight hug. She squeaks in surprise. He sets her down still clinging to her. She knees him hard in the groin. He cries out and crumples to the floor.

"That's for putting that disgusting sock in my mouth you piece of shit!" Sam spat angrily.

Bill wheezes.

"Pathetic." She says as she turns to leave.

He grabs her ankle, pulling her to the floor, she lands with a thud. She kicks at his head frantically, trying to crawl away, his grip on her ankles unrelenting. She grabs one of his fingers on each hand and bends them backwards hard. He yelps and lets her go. She launches to her feet and barrels towards the nearest window. Bill ignores the pain in his loins and picks himself up, running after the woman. He tackles her to the floor. She lays there dazed gasping for air under his weight. He rolls off of her and straddle her hips, leaning down til their faces were just inches apart. She could see the rage burning in his eyes. Cold fear strikes her heart.

His nostrils flared, he grabs both of her wrists and pins them above her head.

"You think I'm so bad. I'll show you bad." He spits.

He punches her ribs suddenly, watching with a malicious smirk, as her body spasms. She cries out in pain.

"Shut up!" He growls.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." She cries trembling.

"Too late for that." He says lowly and punches her again.

With her free hand she punches his upper arm.

He manages to grab her flailing arm and bends it.

"No! Nononononono! Please! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't!" She begs him as he slowly bends it farther.

"Ah! ow! PLEASE!" She screams in pain.

He relents and releases her arm. She cradles it to her chest after he stands. He grabs a fistful of her hair and drags her to the empty closet. She screams and claws at his hands. He throws her in there, she rolls side to side, holding her head. He grabs a roll of tape and tears off a strip. He grabs her jaw and smashes the piece of tape over her lips. He slaps her hard. Her cheeks stings from the blow. He quickly undoes his jeans while Sam is still reeling. She tries to stand. Bill grabs her hips and pushes her down to her hands and knees. He hooks an arm around her waist as he pumps his growing erection. He slams into her as hard as he could wincing from the dryness. She cries out, trying to crawl away. He holds her hips firmly, pounding into her, grunting loudly with each thrust. He orgasms and empties himself into her. Panting he slumps forwards, his hot breath moistening her mid back. He pulls out, and shoves her down, and leaves the closet. He slams the door shut and locks it.

He pulls up his pants and fastens them not bothering to wipe himself off. He walks into the kitchen and snatches a beer out of the fridge and opens it as he plops down onto his couch.

Sam curls in a ball in one of the corners of the closet, uncomfortably wet between her legs, she cries, her whole body in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Bill wakes with a start when his beer can drops to the floor. He looks down and sighs in relief when he seen the source of the noise. He licks his dry lips and gets up from the couch. He walks into the bathroom and showers. He gets in his normal attire, a wife beater and pair of jeans, though today he put on a button up red plaid shirt. He gets in his car and leaves for Mega-lo Mart.

He rolls down the window enjoying the cold air on his face. A while later he arrives at the store and parks in the back part of the parking lot since people kept stealing all the good parking spaces. He grabs a cart and and throws in various food items. He goes to housewares and picks out a dish set. He pays for the groceries and loads them into his car and leaves. His next stop the pharmacy.

He enters the small drug store and head for the back.

"What can I do for you today?" An aging woman asks behind the counter.

"Ah, yes, I'm here to pick up my prescription." Bill says.

"Name?" The woman asks.

"Bill Dauterive."

"Ah, Viagra?" She says, louder than Bill would have liked.

"Yes." He says, his cheeks red.

A group of teenagers behind him snicker and hum the Viagra jingle.

"Viva Viagra!" One of the girls in the group laughed out.

He pays for his prescription and leaves quickly.

"Stupid kids." He mutters to himself bitterly. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads for home.

He sighs as he thinks about last night. He didn't want to be that way to her. He just wanted a loving companion, but nobody wanted him, and for damn sure not the woman he's holding captive. It was nice to have her around. Even if she didn't really reciprocate. Tears leak down his face from the pain of crushing loneliness.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam wakes up and stretches. Her need to urinate hitting her instantly.

"Bill!" She calls out, hoping he would let her out.

"BILL!" She screams and bangs on the door.

No answer. She bounces in place a few moments before standing and relieving herself in one of the corners. she moves to the front of the closet in an attempt to get as far away from the mess as possible. She huddles against the door. Never in her life had she wanted to be comforted so bad. To wake up from this hellish nightmare. An eternity seems to pass. She never felt so vulnerable or scared in her life than she did last night or whatever time it is. She felt like used trash.

A door opening and the jingle of keys breaks the suffocating silence. Sam perks up a little, hoping to be let out of the small dark smelly closet.

A few minutes later the closet door was unlocked and opened. Light flooded in, temporarily blinding Sam, she squints. Her vision adjusts and she cowers down as Bill took a step closer. Bill smelled something foul, he looks in the closet to see a large wet spot. He looks at the naked woman cowering on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sam." He whispers and drops to his knees and wraps his arms around her. She sits there, and lays her head against his chest, as she stares at the peeling wallpaper. Bill kisses the top of her head. He lifts his hand to her face, she flinches away, he slowly moves his hand closer to her face and brushes the hair out of her eyes. He gently flattens his palm on her cheek and strokes it with his thumb. Tears roll down her cheeks. Bill tries to wipe them away.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay. It's okay." He murmurs comfortingly to her.

A sob racks her body as she desperately wanted to believe his words.

"Everything's going to be alright."

She leaned against his torso, his warmth burning her freezing skin. He hugs her tightly to his chest. He scoops her up and takes her to his room. Gently setting her down on the bed, he pulls a thick blanket out of a drawer, and wraps it around her shivering form. He sits beside her on the bed. A loud crack of thunder startles the already frightened woman. Bill pulls her into his chest and nuzzles the back of her head. Dreading where this is going Sam openly sobs.

Bill strokes her cheek. "You're safe, it's okay, it's okay, shhhhhh, you're safe." He whispers her into her ear.

"I'm not safe here." She croaks.

"Yes you are, it's okay, it's just a few loud sounds and wind." He tries to comfort her again.

"I'm not safe here. You hurt me." she says hoarsely.

"Sam..." Bill whines, pressing himself to her.

She shakes her head, trying to scoot away from Bill.

"I'm sorry, I won't hurt you, I promise." He cries.

"I don't want to be raped or beat up...I just want to go home." She whispers.

"Sam, I won't hurt you anymore." Bill sobs into her hair.

"I Just want to go home."

"I just want to be loved." Bill yells, his chest tight in pain.

"You won't find love this way..." Sam breaths out.

"I know..." Bill's voice cracks.

"Please let me go."

He tightens his embrace. " Nooo!" He wails.

She struggles to throw the blanket off herself and rolls over to face the man. The covers laying over waist, her chest exposed, she props herself on her elbow.

"Give me a chance! I'm so lonely!" He wails bitterly.

Sam contemplates this. She snorts at the thought of her even considering this. "Why should I?" She rasps out, her throat dry.

"I'll take care of you." He pleads.

"I can take care of myself." She huffs.

A sob racks through his body.

"I fucking hate myself...fine." She huffs, hoping she could keep up a facade long enough until she could escape, already doubting it would work.

Bill kisses her forehead and lays his head on her chest. "You made me the happiest man alive." He beams.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you won't feel that way for long." She thought to herself.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam's stomach growls loudly. Bill chuckles and kisses her cheek lovingly. "Let's put some food in that tummy." He says excitedly as he pulls her to her feet.

She follows, feeling slightly queasy, unsure of this. 'Just a couple of weeks and I can just slip out.' She tries to reassure herself.

Bill pulls out a chair from table for Sam, she sits down, and he pushes her in.

"What would you like?" Bill asks her eagerly.

"Mom's spaghetti." She says in a bored tone.

Bill chuckles and pulls out a box of pasta and a jar of sauce. He rummages through one of the cabinets and pulls out a small pot. He fills it halfway with water and sets it on the stove to boil.

Taking a seat in the other chair, he places his hands over Sam's much smaller ones, he gazes into her blue eyes and smiles. Sam forces herself to smile and not pull away. His hands were really soft she observes. She stares out the kitchen window, the sun was sinking behind the house across the street. She sees three men standing outside the fence of the neighbor's house, drinking beers.

Bill reluctantly pulls his hands away and stands. He dumps the pasta in the water and pours in a small amount of olive oil in as well to prevent sticking. He opens the jar of sauce and pops it in the microwave.

"So, where were you headed?" Bill asks suddenly.

Samantha stares blankly at the table, many emotions hitting her at once, her stomach churns. Regretting even playing along. She sighs, ' Only a couple weeks.' She tries to reassure herself.

"I was headed to my deadbeat brother's." She answers.

"Oh, do you have any other family?"

'What are you getting at?' She glares at the table in thought. Sam sucks in a breath of air, "Are you trying to see if I'll be missed?"

Bill gives her a look, "No."

Sam rolls her eyes and blows a piece of hair out of her eyes. " You so were. I guess it doesn't fucking matter. I only have my brother. You?"

"I only have a cousin left." He says as he drains the pasta.

"That sucks."

Bill nods. He mixed the pasta and sauce together and plops the contents on a plain white plate. He grabs two forks and hands one to Sam. "I only had one plate. I bought some yesterday. I haven't washed them yet though."

"So what? What now? Are you going to keep me in your house?" Sam says as she twirls her fork in the pasta.

"Well yeah..."

"So this is basically give you a chance while still being held against my will, either way I'm still being held captive here. Right?" Sam says heavily.

"It's not like that. You'll never come back." He sighs.

Sam snorts, "To be honest, the thought of having a romantic, scratch that, any kind of relationship with you is sickening. For obvious reasons."

Bill stares at her in horror.

"Yeah, you raped me, beat me, and threw me in that fucking closet. Think about, would you want to have anything to do with that person? Let alone be intimate with them?" She says and puts a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

"I-I don't know what come over me. I'm tired of being lonely, no one will give me a chance." He says sourly.

"Well if this is the way you pick up women...you can't really blame them. Fuck, if we're going to continue this conversation I need some alcohol in me. Where's the whiskey?" Sam demands as she stands.

"In the cabinet."

"That's helpful captain obvious." Sam huffs and starts ripping open the cabinets until she spots it alone on one of the shelves. She pulls out the cork and takes a mouthful of the drink.

"Okay, where were we? Ah yea the part where I can go fuck myself because either way I'm stuck here against my will." She says sarcastically.

"I thought you were going to give me chance!" Bill says angrily.

"What choice do I have? Either go with it and fuck my sanity or die trying to get out of here. I'm pretty sure your not above killing me." Sam says as she takes another swig of whiskey.

"I thought you were going to give me a chance!" Bill yells louder and slams his fist down on the table, rattling their forks.

"What choice do I have?" She sighs in resignation.

Bill puts his head in his hands and sighs heavily.

"How old are you? I'm forty-seven" Bill asks suddenly, looking up at her.

"Nineteen." She says and takes another mouthful of the liquid fire.

Bill reaches across the table and yanks the bottle out of her hand and drinks a mouthful as well. He puts the cork in the bottle and places it on the counter top behind him.

Sam gives him a 'what the fuck did you do that for look'.

"You're not old enough and you already drank enough to get drunk." He says sternly.

She lets out a bark of laughter, "Oh, but it's okay to rape me."

Bill gets up abruptly and walks out of the kitchen. Sam stares after him in confusion. She shrugs and starts inhaling the mostly untouched spaghetti. Once she had her fill she grabs the bottle of whiskey and drinks a couple of mouthfuls. Already feeling its effects, she sways on her feet slightly.

She nonchalantly walks to the front door and tries opening it. Furrowing her brows in confusion when it wouldn't open. She looked up and seen the pad lock. " Shit, I forgot about that."

She tries the window in the living, it didn't budge. It too was locked. She walks around the house looking for a back door. Eventually she finds one, it too had a pad lock. "Well played." She mused irritably. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed a chair, dragging it to the living room window, she picks it up, losing her balance slightly. Bill walks into the living room to see what she was doing that was making so much noise.

He rushes over to her and snatches the chair out of her grasp.

"SAM! What do you think you're doing?" Bill demands as he rushes over to her and snatches the chair out of her grasp.

"Oh c'mon!" She slurs slightly. Her limbs growing heavier.

Bill sets the chair down and sweeps Sam off her feet.

"Woo!" She cries out in surprise. She lays her head on his shoulder. Bill sighs as he gazes at her flushed face.

"What?" She asks.

"You're drunk." Bill states, still upset from her almost breaking his window.

"Cool." She slurs.

Bill sighs, not liking her drunken state. He carries her to his room and sets her gently on the bed. He undresses and spoons her, laying an arm over her waist.

"You're so beautiful Samantha." Bill breathes.

"Are you gon' fuck me now?" She asks suddenly.

"No." Bill whispers, his lips grazing her ear. She shivers from the contact.

"K, thanks." She slurs and pulls the blankets over her.

Bill pulls the blanket over himself, he buries his face in her hair and strokes her stomach with his thumb. She sighs and pulls the blanket over her head. He slides his hand up on her ribs and lightly strokes her side. She shivers from the touch. He trails his fingertips over her breast. She exhales shakily. He cups her breast and massages it gently. she moans. Taking this as a good sign he pinches her nipple. She inhales sharply and rolls onto her back and uncovers her head.

The suns last rays of light streaming through the tattered curtain. Her head swimming, she looks at Bill, he let's go of her breast. "You're an ass." Sam slurs in frustration, fighting her body's reactions. Bill stretches, his body hair tickling her side.

"Dammit!" Sam hisses and presses the heels of her hands over her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bill asks, as lays his arm over her waist.

"This!" She huffs and throws her arms straight out in front of her for emphasis.

Bill slides his hand up her chest, grazing over her breast and cups her cheek. He turns her head and presses his lips to hers. She doesn't pull away, and enjoys the warmth. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers.

"I feel 'ike jello." She slurs.

"It's ok." Bill reassures her.

She snorts, "Can we jus' get' dis over with?"

"Get what over with?" Bill asks confused.

"Sex." She answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

A taken back for a moment, that she actually wanted to have sex with him. He sighs in frustration, he forgot to take a Viagra earlier.

"I can't." He whispers, feeling his cheeks heat up. He takes her hand and places it on his semi erect penis.

"Uh?" She slurs in confusion.

"I didn't take my Viagra." He whispers, ashamed.

Sam bursts out laughing, holding her sides.

"We could still kiss and hold each other." Bill said a little hopeful.

Sam calming down, "I jus' wan'ed to get it over with. I don' wan' fuck." She rolls on her side. Bill pulls her to him, their bodies pressed together. He liked the way her soft breasts felt and looked pressed against his chest. He kisses her lips softly. She pulls away and lays her head in the crook of his neck. Bill kisses her forehead and pulls the covers over them both.

"Goodnight Sammy." He says dreamily.

"...nigh..." She whispers, drifting asleep.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest. She didn't resist him like she had been, though she was very drunk. He kept himself from shrugging, he would take what he could get. He begins to drift off as well, enjoying her warmth, and closeness.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam cracks her eyes open, staring at the ceiling in a daze, a few moments pass as her headache grows increasingly worse. She closes her eyes again and sighs in misery. She rolls off the bed, landing painful in a small heap, she slowly gets to her feet. She absentmindedly walks into the kitchen and fills a cup with water, chugging the cool liquid greedily.

She stares out of the window, scanning the area for people, huffing as no one is in sight. It looked to be early morning. She turns away, the light making her headache worse. Wait, where the fuck is he? She furrows her brow. He would probably be right up her ass right now. Fighting her curiosity, she drags a chair to the living room window, since the one in the kitchen seemed to small. 'Hopefully take two will be successful.' She muses. Looking over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of who she suspects to be Bill in a green uniform.

Panicking, she looks back and forth quickly between the window and the kitchen entrance. Biting her lip, she picks up the chair and swings with all her might. The window shatters. Sam lunges out of the window and lands on the shards of glass on the ground. She yelps as she regains her footing. Bill rushes out of the front door, quickly catching up to the woman.

Sam lets out a piercing scream, as she dives into someone else's driveway. She looks back to see a green wall as she's tackled to the ground. She groans in a daze, unsure of what just happened, as one moment she was flying and the next laying painfully on the hard ground.

Bill scoops up the woman and high tails it back to his home. Looking around wildly for any witnesses. Thankfully for him it was much to early for anyone to be up. He slams the door shut, he drops Sam on the floor as he doubles over panting from the exertion. He straightens up, sighing.

Sam groans and rolls onto her side as she tries to make sense of the world. Before even thinking about it, Bill punches her in the jaw, using more force than he intended, knocking her out. Quickly checking her pulse. He picks up her limp body and binds her limbs tightly. He sets her down in the closet, gagging her before locking her inside. He checks the time, to see he's late, and rushes out of the door.

Sam lifts her head, fear turning to panic, as she tries to move her arms and legs. She couldn't even feel them. She notices that she can't see either and there is an uncomfortable cloth tied tightly around her head. She tries to move her limbs again, it felt as if they weren't attached. Her jaw sore for some reason, only adding to her annoyance.

Minutes pass as she lays there in confusion. 'Where am I? What's going on?'

"elp." Was the pitiful muffled sound that was to be a cry for help. She growls in frustration.

'Does he fucking teleport? How the fuck did no one hear me? Are these people deaf and oblivious?!' She thinks angrily as she tries to get a response from her limbs.

'How long have I been in here? My arms and legs better not fall off. Seriously, how the fuck did he get me? I had a head start! How is he faster than me?! Well running away apparently doesn't work. And thanks to my arms and legs being numb I can't do shit!' She rolls her eyes and growls.

'Yeah, give me a chance, I'm so lonely.' She mocks his words angrily.

She screams as loud as she possibly can, only for a muffled cry to come out. Jerking around, trying in vain to get free of her bonds.

Hours pass as she stares into the surrounding blackness, completely numb.

Vaguely aware of the door opening, Sam looks around bleary-eyed. She blinks her vision into focus and glowers at the man standing before her. He silently cuts through her bonds and ungags her. She smacks her lips a couple of times as she just lays there. She tries to move, her limbs just lay limply at her sides. A growl of frustration escapes her lips. She looks back at Bill, noticing his military uniform. "Figures." She rasps out.

"Why'd you do it, Sam?" Bill demands, his hand on his hips.

"You're kidding." Sam says, giving him a look.

"I thought you were going to give me a chance." He bellows, clenching his fists.

Sam rolls her eyes as she flops around awkwardly, willing her arms and legs to get feeling back.

"SAM!" He yells, getting down on the floor to her level, grabbing her face with both hands.

She tries to pull her head out of his hands, she doesn't budge in his iron grip.

"Do you know how expensive windows are?" He hisses.

A bark of laughter erupts from Sam, "What? Are you going to sue me?!"

"You lied to me." He says sternly.

"So." Sam shrugs, feeling coming back to her limbs slowly.

Bill growls and releases her. She quickly realizes her mistake as the thought of dying. Swallowing her pride and dignity she sighs and just lays there. Unsure of how to even handle the situation and make a successful escape.

"S-s-sorry."

Bill whirls around and glares at the woman in distaste. He rolls his eyes.

'Oh shit he's gonna kill me now!' Sam thinks in horror. She lays her head back onto the floor, trying to think of a way to fix things. 'I really just need to go along with it! Why can't I just do that?! Ugh! If I'm going to get out of her alive I have to….' She looks back up at Bill, who was glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, heart pounding.

"Yea." He says dryly.

"I mean it. I'll give you a chance, for real this time." She says as silent tears leak down her face.

He kneels down and pulls her into his chest. She wails as her limbs were beginning to regain sensation with stabbing pins and needles. Bill holds her tightly, trying to soothe her bitter cries, he kisses the top of her head. She weakly smacks the top of his thighs, and kicks out her legs, trying to get rid of the awful pain. "It hurts!" She wails.

Bill looks at her a little surprised, "What hurts?"

"My arms and legs." She cries.

He begins to rub her upper arms vigorously. She just lays there in a pitiful heap, wishing it all away. He continues for a few minutes until her cries turned to soft whimpers. He strokes her soft matted hair. "Shhhhh, it's okay." He tries to comfort her. Sam presses her face into his chest, desperately wanting to believe his words. They stay that way for some time.

Sam pulls away and sits up some, dizzy from the pounding headache, she groans. Bill stands and stretches before gently scooping her into his arms. He takes her to his bed and lays her there, then pulls a small bottle of aspirin from the nightstand.

"I'll be back with a glass of water." He says as he walks out of the door.

Sam stares after him for a moment in confusion, then squeezes her eyes shut. 'Is this the part where he kills me?' She thinks in terror. She was too weak to try to make a break for it. Not like it really mattered anyway, every time she failed to escape. She sighs in defeat and lays back down to try and calm her raging headache.

He returns with the glass of water and sets it on the nightstand as he dumps out two aspirins into his palm. He sets the bottle back down, he hands Sam the pills, and helps her sit up. She takes the water and chugs it down, breathing heavily as she finishes and sets the cup on the nightstand. She eyes Bill for a moment, trying to make sense of everything, and lays back down.

He strips out of his uniform, 'til he was just in an undershirt and boxers, he drops the clothes onto the floor. Sliding onto the bed, he lays an arm over Sam's waist, and carefully snuggles up to her side. She leans into him, enjoying the warmth and drifts off to sleep. He gets up and picks up his clothes that were laying on the floor. Looking back at Sam's sleeping form, he smiles and turns, making his way to the washing machine. He dumps the clothes and soap in and turns it on. He opens the dryer to check for clothes in there and sees Sam's clothes. Sighing he pulls them out and adds them to his load of clothes. Knowing that she'd probably like to wear something.

He begins to wash the new dishes and replaying everything over the past couple of weeks. He drops the plate he was washing back into the sink and lays his head on top of his forearms and sobs bitterly. How could he do such a thing? What had come over him? Feeling sick with himself, he vomits into the kitchen garbage can.

Sam walks into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about and cringes when she spots Bill leaning over the garbage vomiting. She swallows thickly and turns around hoping he didn't notice her. Curious as to what did this to him, she had a very weak stomach when it came to vomit. It was too late.

"Sam?" Bill calls weakly, his breath ragged.

Growling she turns around and forces herself to go to him. She holds her nose, just in case she accidentally got a whiff. "What happened to you?" She asks, her brows furrowed in confusion.

He wraps his arms around her tightly, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Can't breathe." She chokes out. He loosens his grip. She places a hand on his chest and pushes him away gently, in fear of him vomiting on her, and looks at his face. He regards her and drops his arms to his side.

"It wasn't from the spaghetti last night right?" She asks worriedly, panic rising.

Bill snorts, "No."

She sighs in relief. "Oh good. Are you sick?" She inches away.

"No…I'm sorry Sam." He sighs, head lowered, not willing to look in her eyes.

"Don't do it again, purple bruises aren't exactly in this season." She says sarcastically. She huffs and rummages around in the cabinets until she finds a cup. She fills it with tap water and shoves it into his hands.

He drinks the water greedily. He sets the glass down on the counter. "Thank you." He says in a hushed whisper.

She shrugs and goes back into his bedroom and looks through his drawers. She finds a soft flannel button down and puts it on, quickly buttoning it up. It was at least two sizes too big. Bill walks in with a beer in hand. He stops dead in his tracks when he spots her wearing his shirt. It just covered her bottom, and made her look even more irresistible. She turns and jumps in surprise. She puts a hand over her chest and takes a deep breath.

"Jeez! Give me a heart attack." She says as she runs her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face. She notices him staring. "What?"

He closes the gap between them and smashes his lips to hers, spilling some of his beer onto the floor. Sam resisted the urge to push him away and stood their awkwardly, reluctantly kissing him back.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam pushed around her barely eaten dinner, a dull expression on her face. The last thing she wanted to do was eat. Sighing she inhales her food, resigning to the fact that she needed every bit of strength she could and take care of herself the best possible so maybe she could make it out. That's the only thing she desperately craved, freedom. She missed her dead end job, even her brother. She finished her plate and put it in the sink. Bill smiled at her, she forced herself to smile back, wanting to vomit right there.

She goes to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She sighs in relief and sits down on the edge of the shower. She rests her head in her hands, sighing heavily, willing this all to go away. She had no sense of time here. Another minute spent away from Bill was a minute well spent. Seems all he wanted her around for was to fuck. Wouldn't it be easier and cheaper to get hooker every now and then?, she muses. Sam didn't blame his wife for leaving, who'd want to be married this psycho? She stiffens momentarily as the memory of him telling her he was going to marry her no matter what. Wait, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, people had to be looking for her, so she'd be reported as missing. So if she were to go along with it, someone would help her and she could get on with her life as he rots in prison. She hoped that would work anyway.

A knock on the door startles Sam as she jumps and lets out a small scream. She puts hand over her chest taking deep breaths as dread fill her.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for about an hour?" Bill asks through the door as he tries to open it.

"Why did you lock the door?" He growls.

Sam swallows thickly as she rises to unlock the door, ignoring the parts of her screaming not to. He flings the door open, she smiles sheepishly.

"It's a habit." She shrugs nervously.

His face softens as he pulls her into a kiss. She forces herself to kiss back, trying to ignore her disgust, she wraps her arms around his neck. She breaks the kiss, their limbs still around one another, Sam wanted to gouge his eyes out. She shakes her head and pulls away.

"What's wrong Sammy" Bill asks, trying to not sound hurt.

She fakes a quiet laugh," I just don't feel too good right now is all." She says softly.

Bill picks her up bridal style and takes her to the bedroom. He sets her gently down on the bed, cuddling up to her left side. "What doesn't feel good Sammy?"

She cringes internally, hating the way he says her name. " I've just been feeling blech the past couple of days."

He nuzzles her cheek, whispering," I hope you feel better soon."

She clenches her jaw, "Me too."

He kisses her cheek, leaving a bit of slobber, and wraps an arm over her chest, resting his hand on her breast.

"Why did your wife leave?" Sam blurted out suddenly. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she just asked.

Bill stiffens for a moment, before relax and sighing. "I don't know, I guess she didn't love me anymore. She slept around a lot." He prattled off all the men his ex-wife slept with, making Sam even more uncomfortable. Not sure if he deserved it or not.

"Jeez." She blurts out again. This is all kinds of messed up.

"Yeah…I'm over her." Bill says heavily.

"Yeah." Sam says, her voice raspy.

"I have you now, and I know you'd never sleep around on me." Bill says with an edge to his voice.

"Never." Sam forces out.

Bill hums happily and squeezes her. "I love you Sam."

Sam didn't want to say anything, unsure of how to play along, "I love you too…" she says in a stilted manner.

He hovers over her for a moment, staring at her face, searching for it to be genuine. He kisses her passionately, straddling her hips. She wraps her arms around his neck, trying to match his fervor. His tongue brushes her lower lip, she parts her lips for him, feeling his tongue invade her mouth. The feeling foreign to her, it sends shivers down her spine. She moans into the kiss and awkwardly mirrors what his tongue is doing. He tasted of cheap beer. There are worse things, she muses. She notices his stiff erection rubbing into her pelvis, as he humps her.

He pulls away from her and leaves a trail of hickeys down her neck and collarbone. He massages her right breast as he sucks on her left nipple. She moans breathlessly. He rolls off of her after a few minutes and slinks down to her groin and gently parted her legs.

Sam allows him to part her legs, to her surprise she felt hot breaths over her groin. She felt him part her labia, and the heat of desire pooling there, she lifts her head wondering what he was doing, just as she felt something warm and wet touched her clitoris. Her breath hitched at the new sensation. He smirks and does it again, rewarded with a moan. He licks her clit at a moderate pace, eliciting loud moans from Sam.

Sam grabs fistfuls of the sheet on either side of her as wave after wave of pleasure washes over, she moans embarrassingly loud as she cums on his tongue. Bill wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, wasting no time to penetrate the woman below him. Sam wraps her arms around him tightly as he thrusts deep into her. She moans with every breath, never feeling such sexual pleasure. Bill grunts with each thrust, savoring Sam's apparent pleasure. Not wanting it to be over so soon, he slows down his pace and kisses Sam deeply and roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Sam dug her nails into his back as her assaulted her mouth, not trying to hold back her moans. He moans loudly as he picks up his pace again. Sam felt a few drops of Bill's sweat fall onto her chest. He grabs fistfuls of her hair and growls loudly as he thrusts deep, cumming in her. He relaxes after a minute unclenches his fist, laying his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. Sam kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see his face.

He pulls out and rolls off of her after catching his breath. He molds to her shape, laying an arm over her chest and resting his chin on top of her head. She felt the liquid warmth oozing down her ass crack and soaked in sweat, wanting nothing more than to take a shower.

"You seemed to really like the ol' Billdozer tonight." Bill muses.

The vibrations from his throat presses against her forehead, annoying Sam. "Yeah." She replies dryly, nauseous from the encounter. She couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt and it made her blood boil. It shouldn't have felt good! She screams at herself in her head. Warms tears streak down her face.

"I was beginning to think you were faking it." Bill chuckles nervously.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asks, trying to keep the bite out of her voice.

"I dunno, I thought you lied about giving me a chance." He sighs.

Sam yawns and snuggles closer into him, "I meant what I said." She says in a serious manner, hoping it was convincing, to seal the act she kisses his chin. He hums happily and squeezes her. She sighs internally in relief and holds one of his fingers, tempted to break it, she strokes it with her thumb, hoping her window of opportunity comes soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Awoken abruptly from slumber, Sam wrenches out of Bill's embrace and rushes to the bathroom, vomiting (mostly) in the toilet. She wipes her mouth with a hand towel, panting heavily and realizes she got vomit on the side of the toilet. Grimacing, she leaves the bathroom and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water, leaving the mess for Bill. She greedily gulps it down to wash the taste from her mouth.

Not wanting any physical contact with anything, she lays down on the couch, curling loosely into the fetal position. Everything felt hot and cold at the same time. Could it have been food poisoning or some other stomach bug? Her world stopped for a moment at the consideration of pregnancy. Oh god, she hadn't had a period since being trapped here. Thinking it over, it's been just over two months. Maybe it's just food poisoning or something, she thinks in desperation. That would be worlds better than carrying his seed. Her stomach churns at the thought. She sighs in frustration at the prospect of being pregnant.

"Sam?" Bill calls out from the bathroom, heading to the kitchen, then the living room in search of Sam.

"What." She groans in a weak raspy voice.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly, getting down on a knee to be more level with her.

"No." Sam huffs. He places a palm on her warm sweaty forehead, moving it away as she swats at it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He says a little too chipper for her liking.

"Could you pick me up a pregnancy test today?" Sam asks in annoyance.

Bill stares at the woman before him in shock, almost instantly the shock is replaced with excitement. Breaking into a grin he takes her hand into both of his.

"It's nothing to get too excited over." Sam says, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Of course it is Sammy! It's a new life, a part of you and me, a living testament of our love!" He says excitedly.

"Oh god, you could have just said fuck trophy." Sam snarls.

"Our baby is more than a 'fuck trophy'!" Bill shouts defensively.

"Ugh, we don't even know if it's salmonella or a fuck trophy." Sam says spitting the last words in defiance.

Bill huffs and rolls his eyes, "I'll go pick one up from Megalow Mart when it opens."

"Better." Sam mumbles through grit teeth.

"Would you like to lay on the bed instead?" Bill asks after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Nah, I'm fine here." Sam says quietly, on the verge of passing out from sheer stress.

Waking up feeling better, she gets up and goes to get another glass of water from the kitchen, running into Bill. He turns around and shoves a shopping bag full of pregnancy tests into her arms, herding her in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm going! Jeez!" She yells on the way there. She locks the door and dumps the contents of the bag on the floor. How many did he get? Sam grabs a cup with a lone toothbrush in it off the counter, carelessly throwing the toothbrush in the sink. Wasting no time she pees in the cup. She opens box after box, haphazardly dipping them in the urine. Waiting with bated breath for her fate on all the little tests she arranged in a sloppy row. Some of the tests already had results. Sam stares at them in disbelief, and then rolls her eyes. "Of course, this was inevitable." She thought. A few minutes later all the tests had the same result, pregnant.

Bill knocks on the door, nervous about the results as well. Hoping to God he's going to be a father. Sam unlocks and opens the door, startling him. Taking in her tear stained cheeks he pulls her into a hug. She pushes him away.

"It's your fault I'm like this!" She yells angrily while gesturing to her stomach.

Hurt, Bill stammers as he tries to make sense of the situation. "Why are you so upset? I thought this is what you wanted."

Sam gapes at him "You can't be serious, I'm only 19 Bill! Why the hell didn't you use condoms?!" She screams.

Bill scoffs, "It was the heat of the moment."

"Are you saying every single time you r-we had sex these past 2 months was the heat of the moment?" Sam says in complete and utter disbelief.

"Maybe!" He yells back, leaning forward slightly with clenched fists at his side.

"Did you ever think about what could happen?" Sam snarls through grit teeth, glaring daggers at him.

"Yes actually!" He says with a bite in his tone.

"You wanted this to happen!?" Venom laces her voice.

"Yes." He says softly, placing a palm on her cheek.

"What the- what the hell?!" Sam yells, ignoring the tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay, I know it's the hormones talking." He says as he closes the gap between them with an embrace. She stands there, boiling.

"I'll take care of you and the baby, Sammy. I love you." He murmurs into her ear as he strokes the matted hair on the back of her head. She groans in defeat.

"You'll be an amazing mother, and I'll be right by your side; thank you for making me a father." He whispers lovingly, making Sam nauseous.

"Do you even care that I'm not ready?" She asks flatly.

"No one is ever ready." He chuckles.

"Then why the fuck?! UGH!" She screams in frustration.

"Those aren't the words of a happy expectant mother to be." Bill warns, his tone slightly aggressive.

Sam takes a step back, waiting to be struck. He calms down almost instantly, returning to an overly happy state. She relaxes a little, wary of his instant mood changes. He turns and leaves the room whistling happily, while she stands there sullenly.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't…I can't do this." Sam's voice cracked. She laid her head back against the wall, a permanent grimace etched on her features. She had been sitting there for at least an hour, unsure if the nausea would ever go away. She felt as if she has been living in the bathroom for the past few days. She takes a sip of water before getting up, hoping her body won't betray her. She goes back to the bedroom and gets in bed, wrapping the comforter around her. A sigh escapes her lips, tears stream down her face as she stares at the blazing red numbers displayed by the alarm clock.

An hours passes before Bill enters the room, loud and annoying as ever, calling her name in a singsong voice. She wrinkles her nose in disgust and pulls the comforter over her head.

"Aw don't be that way Sammy." He says, feigning hurt.

Sam rolls her eyes and silently wishes for the petulant man to let her be.

"Sammy, you have to eat." He says as he pulls the blanket off of her forcefully. She glares up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"No." She says firmly.

"For our baby at least." He says sternly, putting an emphasis on 'our'.

"No." She aggressively says again.

Bill picks her up by the upper arms and carries her to the kitchen, setting her down in a chair. She rubs her arms and stares down at her lap.

"Sam." Bill warns.

She picks up the spoon in defeat and takes a tiny bite of what looks to be chicken soup. It's surprisingly good. She hesitates before taking another bite. Starving would be impossible on his watch. That plan wouldn't work. She sighs heavily.

"What's wrong?" Bill asks worriedly.

"Uh, nothing." Sam answers sullenly.

Bill places a hand over hers, "Sam…" He says in a pleading tone.

She tries to force a smile, only the corners of her lips twitch, she shrugs and begins to scarf down the soup so she can hide in the bathroom again.

"Slow down." Bill chuckles as he begins to eat.

Sam wanted nothing to do with food, having hoped she could starve the parasite out of her. She gets up abruptly and rushes to the bathroom and attempts to induce vomiting by sticking her finger in her throat. She gags a few times before vomiting the soup up. She snatches up the glass of water by the sink and gulps it down. Bill comes in to see what all the noise is only to see Sam chugging water.

"Sam, there's water in the kitchen." He says in confusion.

She merely shrugs; glad he didn't catch her in the act. Bill pulls her into a sloppy kiss without much resistance. After a few moments he breaks the kiss, to Sam's relief. It was short lived as he bent down on a knee and nuzzled her belly while grabbing her ass cheeks firmly. She purses her lips as she waits impatiently for the awkward encounter to be over.

He looks up and gazes intensely in her eyes, noting the apparent annoyance, "I can't wait to see your belly swell." He says as he kisses her lower abdomen. Sam tried not to puke, while putting in vain efforts to keep her expression neutral as she thought about breaking the mirror and stabbing him with the glass shards.

She sighs, not today, but soon.

"Lost in the thoughts of motherhood Sammy?" Bill asks, amused, breaking her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah sure." She replied.

He squeals as he stands, "Oh I can't wait for him to be here!"

Sam rolls her eyes, "What makes you think it's a him?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll still be happy if it's a girl." Bill says softly as he wraps an arm around Sam.

"Oh, I thought it was a boy or an abortion." She snickers.

Bill gives her a horrified look.

"Go buy a sense of humor!" Sam shouts exasperated. Bill forces a laugh making Sam roll her eyes.

"Good one Sam." Bill says awkwardly.

"What are we going to call the fuck trophy? I'm thinking Rex." Sam asks.

Bill scoffs," I was thinking William for a boy and Samantha for a girl. And please quit calling our baby a fuck trophy!"

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Those are our names, and generic ones at that, you don't meet a Rex every day."

"It's a part of us and will have our names." He says sternly.

"You're treating it like an actual trophy…"

"No Sammy, I'm just so happy. I've always wanted a family and now thanks to you that's possible. Now all we need to do is get married to make everything perfect!" He says excitedly and smashes his lips on hers.

'Marriage? This could be my escape ticket…' Sam thought hopefully.

She breaks the kiss, "We should get married soon then, I don't want to have the baby out of wedlock."

"We could go tomorrow!" He exclaims as he picks her up and spins around carefully.

"That would be wonderful Bill!" Sam feigns excitement.

She pecks his check and pulls away from him. He pulls her close again kisses her passionately on the lips. A minute later he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on hers, "Next time give me a real kiss." He says out of breath.

"Why are we hanging out in the bathroom?" She asks suddenly only to get a shrug.

She sighs, "I really should go to a doctor, to make sure everything is alright and shit."

"I'll make an appointment after we're married. And please watch your language; those dirty words don't sound pretty from my Sammy's lips." Bill whispers against her lips.

She nods reluctantly, many plans and ideas swirling in her head.

"You seem so out of it, are you thinking about tomorrow? I know I am and what I'm going to do to my bride." He says suggestively as he fondles a breast.

"Well it's late and I should get some rest for tomorrow, don't want to have bags under my eyes on our wedding day." Sam says awkwardly and goes to the bedroom.

Bill gets in bed with her, immediately spooning and fondling her.

"Let's wait til tomorrow, since it would be our wedding night and all." She says as she feels his erection rubbing her upper thighs. 'Dodged that bullet'

"So sentimental, I love you Sammy." Bill says dreamily.

"You too..." She whispers back awkwardly. Her heart races with thoughts of freedom swirling in her head. After a couple months of torture this nightmare will come to an end. What a dumbass, she snorts. She would be reported as missing and he would practically be turning himself in. Could he be that stupid? Something nagged at her, dampening her mood. He couldn't be that stupid...what is he going to do? Sams heart pounded, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. He was going to do something crazy, no wonder he's so confident about this, about letting people see her. Just what though? She sighs heavily and struggles to fall asleep, knowing she'd need all her strength for whatever tomorrow entails.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh Saaammy! Wake up my beautiful bride!" Bill sings as he enters the bedroom.

Sam cracked her eyes open before pulling the covers over her head.

"Don't tell me you have cold feet now." He says playfully, but with a hint of menace, as he sits down beside her. Sam rolls her eyes and steels herself for her escape attempt today. She peels the covers off and gets out of bed only to be pulled into a slobbery french kiss. Trying not to gag she pushes him away and catches her breath.

He smiles and hands Sam her clothes. She stares at the small stack of clothes before hastily putting them on. Oh how she missed being dressed.

"Well since you pushed my car off a cliff...I don't have an I.D." she says as she combs through her matted hair.

He sets her wallet down on top of her thigh. Sure enough it still has everything in it. She stands and puts in her back jeans pocket.

"So when are we going?" She asks, palms already sweaty.

" Right now if you want." He says already standing.

She barely heard him over her pounding heart.

"Oh you're going to wear this." Bill hands her a heavy harness covered in PVC pipes, wires, and a small alarm clock.

Sam gapes at him and the device. "You're strapping a bomb on me?!" She shrieks with wide eyes.

"Yes, and if you try to escape or tell anyone, all I have to do is press this button and ...boom." He says sternly as he pockets his cell phone.

"I-I promise I won't say anything, I l-love you and want nothing more than to be your wife." Sam says frantically.

"You and I both know that's bullshit Sam." Bill says as he pulls a large hoodie from the dresser and tossed it to Sam.

She slowly puts it on, racking her brain for a way out of this. "Why are you doing this? You don't have to strap a bomb to my chest for me to marry you." She says pleading.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Don't try anything and you'll be fine." He says nonchalantly.

"What about our baby? This thing could accidentally go off!" Sam tries, hoping the parasite would be a good bargaining chip.

"Funny how you care about the fuck trophy now." Bill says with a venomous tone.

"I thought it was more than a fuck trophy to you!" Sam tried to reason.

"It isn't to you." He says coldly.

"Of course it is!" Sam lies.

Bill relents and pulls her into a soft hug,"Put on the shirt Sammy." He whispers in her ear.

Sam carefully puts on the shirt, surprised at how well the it concealed the bomb. She tries to fight back tears. The monster thought everything out and in a desperate attempt to survive and escape she played into his trap. Well maybe not trap, he probably would have done it anyway.

"Remember Sam, no funny business." He warns as he pulls her toward the front door. She nods mutely, already feeling nauseous.

She squints as they go out the door, it's been awhile since she's been outside. She scans the area and spots a woman a few houses over, desperately wanting to call for help. She takes a second look at the woman as she's pushed into the car.

She buckles in and looks around nervously, feeling dizzy from all the stress. Bill starts the car and pulls out into the road. Sam's gaze locked onto the passing surroundings.

The car ride is short and awkward. Sam wanted to bolt out of the car into the building, to safety.

She sighs sullenly as she takes off the seat-belt and gets out. The one chance she had is gone thanks to this stupid bomb. She already tried to tighten the shirt a little around herself so it would show through, but a wave of the cell phone shut that down instantly.

Sighing again she drags her feet as he leads her to the door. He clasps her hand in his after the enter the the clerk of court building. Sam watches everyone closely, desperately wanting to call attention to herself.

She found herself standing in front of a desk.

"We're here to get a marriage license." Bill says excitedly, he bumps her leg with his. She plasters on a fake smile.

The older woman behind the desk asks for their I.D's. They both hand them over. The woman stares at Sam's a moment. Sam's chest felt constricted.

"My you're young." She says after a moment.

Sam manages to choke out a, "yes."

She hands the two of them paperwork. Sam fills it out to the best of her ability, trying to think of a way to botch it or write a note for help. She noticed Bill keeps glancing at her paper. She suppresses a growl. She finishes her paper just as bill finishes his.

"Can I see your military I.D." She asks.

Sam tunes them out subconsciously as she tries to think of a way get some kind of help.

"Ok well the judge can look things over, he's free today. Don't worry, it's almost always assured to get the 3 day wait waived if it's for military reasons. If you're willing to hang around all should be ready by 3." The woman says with a smile.

"Can't wait!" Bill exclaims as he grabs Sam's hand, who feigns excitement.

Sam watched the time crawl by. Bill reminding every so often that he wouldn't hesitate to blow her to bits. To make matters worse she was ravenous and nauseous at the same time. At least she wasn't having food shoved in her face for the time being.

Sighing, she shook her head and placed it in her hands. Would it be better to cause a scene and most likely die or continue in this misery for who knows how long? She definitely didn't want to die, but certainly didn't want to live on like this. In fifteen minutes she'll be married to the monster beside her. She cursed the oblivious people around her. How could they they know though? She wasn't half bad at acting, course anyone would be when their life counted on it.

She looked at Bill's face for a moment, earning a grin from him. She turns away in disgust, fuming from her own inaction. She was too scared to try anything, every time she gathered what little courage she had it would instantly go away especially with another reminder of the bomb.

She cursed her brother, the reason she even traveled into this godforsaken state. She wiped away sweat from her forehead, bitter he chose such a thick ass shirt. She shifted in her seat for the millionth time, wishing he'd just let her go to the bathroom.

Soon enough she would be legally bound to this abomination. No one would believe her, probably thinking she married him willingly. Her last chance of freedom slipped past as the notary fetches them.

Sam suddenly goes into a coughing fit, hoping someone other than Bill would pat her back or something and feel the bomb. No luck, as Bill lightly places his hand on her back. She stops and catches her breath, taking a few steps forward before trying to trip. Of course he catches her before she can even hit he floor.

"Are you alright?" The notary asks in concern.

Noting the look of 'you better cut this shit out' from Bill, Sam straightens herself up, "I'm a bit if a klutz." She says awkwardly.

Two older women enter the room as witnesses.

The registrar asked them for their identification and marriage license, which Bill handed over eagerly. After a couple of minutes he was done with the paper work and picked up his script. He ushered Bill and Sam to the other side of the room and cleared his throat.

"Good Afternoon ladies and welcome to the marriage of William and Samantha. This place in which we are now met has been duly sanctioned according to law for the celebration of marriage. This ceremony will unite William and Samantha in marriage. We are here to celebrate their union and to honor their commitment to each other. Today both parties will proclaim their love for one another. We celebrate with them and for them. If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage they should declare it now." He said quietly.

He continues, "The purpose of marriage is that you always love, care for and support each other through both the joys and sorrows of life. Today you will exchange vows of marriage which will unite you as husband and wife. These vows are a promise of a lifelong commitment giving your families and friend s the opportunity to meet together in celebration of your happiness, imparting their own message of love and support.

Before you are both joined together in marriage it is my duty to remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make. Marriage in this country is the union of two people voluntarily entered into for life to the exclusion of all others."

"I am now going to ask you each in turn to declare that you know of no legal reason why you may not be joined together in marriage." He pauses for a moment and whispers the next part of the script to Sam and Bill.

"I do solemnly declare – that I know not – of any lawful impediment – why I may not be joined in marriage to Samantha." Bill says quietly. Sam hated the way they were all looking at them. If only they really knew. She takes a deep breath to take her turn.

"I do solemnly declare – that I know not – of any lawful impediment – why I may not be joined in marriage to William." She says quietly, feeling faint.

The registrar continues,"William and Samantha you have invited your guest here today to receive their encouragement and support and to celebrate with you at this special time. I have to ask you now." The registrar turns to Bill,"William do you take Samantha to be your lawful wedded wife, to be loving, faithful and loyal to her for the rest of your life together?"

"I do." Bill says as he looks at Sam.

"And Samantha do you take William to be your lawful wedded husband, to be loving, faithful and loyal to him for the rest of your life together?" The registrar asks Sam.

She stares at the registrar for a few moments before Bill takes her hand, she squeaks out an "I do."

"Do you have the rings?" The registrar asks Bill. He nods and fumbles for them in his pocket.

"The exchanging of rings is the traditional way of sealing the contract that you have just made. It is an unbroken circle, symbolizing unending and everlasting love and is the outward sign of the lifelong promise that you have just made to each other." The registrar reads off his script.

" I give you this ring – as a symbol of our love – All that I am I give to you – all that I have I share with you. I promise to love you – to be faithful and loyal – in good times and bad – may this ring remind your always - of the words we have spoken today." Bill says tenderly as he slides a gold band on Sam's shaking finger. It felt like it weighed a ton.

On the verge of hyperventilating she repeats what Bill said," I give you this ring – as a symbol of our love – All that I am I give to you – all that I have I share with you. I promise to love you – to be faithful and loyal – in good times and bad – may this ring remind your always - of the words we have spoken today." She fumbles with the ring as tears stream down her face, after a moment she gets it right and slides it on his awaiting finger.

"Today is a new beginning. May you have many happy years together and in those years may all your hopes and dreams be fulfilled. Above all, may you always believe in each other and may the warmth of your love enrich not only your lives but the lives of all those around you.

It now gives me great pleasure to tell you both that you are now legally Husband and Wife. Congratulations. You may kiss your bride." He says with a smile.

Bill pulls Sam close and kisses her lips softly. The witnesses 'aw' and sign that they were indeed witnesses to the wedding. Everyone in the room clapped and said a variation of congratulations.

Bill grabbed their paper work and lead Sam by the hand to the car.

The ride back was quiet. Sam wanted to wrench her hand out of his, but didn't. If only she could have left some kind of note. She snorts quietly, of course he would think she's crying tears of joy. She rolls her eyes. This was too goddamn easy. Did no one question the age gap? Hell did anyone question anything? Shouldn't they had seen her unhappiness? She barely tried to mask it.

She seen they were almost back to the house dreading what was coming. She could only pretend for so long. How will she escape now that he's probably going to strap a bomb to her every outing? She was legally married to her captor and cursed herself for not putting up much of a fight.

They pulled into the driveway. Bill quickly got out and rushed to open her door. She timidly got out and immediately looks around, spotting 3 men standing by a fence drinking. As much as she wanted to cry for help, who would believe her?

Bill sweeps her off her feet and carries her through the door bridal style, kicking it closed as he hastily makes his way to the bedroom. He sets her down on the bed gently before quickly taking her shirt off and removing the bomb, tossing it to the floor. Sam jumps at the thud it made.

He leaves a trail of wet kisses down her neck and collar bone as he slides her shirt up and over her head. She just sits there numb as he finishes undressing her and himself, then sits next her, taking her hand into his.

"What is it Sam?" He asks worriedly.

"Huh?" She asks, out of it.

"What's wrong." He asks again.

She shrugs before laying on her back. Just wanting it to be over with.

"Sam, thank you for marrying me. I'm the happiest man alive right now. I have you as my wife and our little baby growing in your belly. The perfect family." He whispers tenderly in her ear as he gently rubs her lower abdomen. She cringes at his words as they made her feel sick to her stomach.

" Now I'm going to ravish my bride." He says devilishly.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning came and went with Sam still in bed. She had tried to remove the band from her finger only to be scolded. It felt like a thousand pounds around her finger. She got out of bed for a glass a water in the kitchen. Having the misfortune of facing Bill.

"Good morning Mrs. Dauterive." He said in an overly cheerful voice. It was like nails on a chalk board to her.

She manages to mutter a "morning" and drink some water before turning around to return to bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks playfully as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Back to bed." She gives a rough reply.

"Without giving your husband a kiss?" He says feigning hurt.

She rolls her eyes and gives him the quickest peck on the lips. He pulls her close and kisses her deeply. Sickened by this she shoves him away roughly and takes a few deep breaths.

"Don't push me away." He warns darkly.

"I'm sure you didn't want to be covered in vomit." She spat acidly.

He huffs and shoves some clothes into her arms. "We're meeting my neighbors in an hour. Get ready."

Sam rolls her eyes back and dresses on the spot. "What kind of people would want to live around this son of a bitch?" She wonders to herself.

"Oh and Sam? Don't try anything stupid." Bill warns, flashing her the pistol tucked in his waistband.

"For fucks sake!" She throws up her hands as she goes to the bathroom.

"Sam!" Bill call her name angrily.

"WHAT?!" she whips around, her tangled hair making her look wild.

He closes the gap between them and slaps her. She stared at him in shock, reeling from the blow.

"Don't test me." He growls through clenched teeth.

Sam nods mutely, eyeing the outline of the gun.

"Good girl." He says as he pats her cheek.

She scowls and takes it. What else could she do? He probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot her either. Maybe she could drop a note? Seems risky, but worth a try. She decides to feel them out first, to see if they might be in on it too and that could make things a 1000 times worse. She almost choked with the idea she suddenly got. She could send a letter to a police station. Only problem is she doesn't have the address. She snorts, writing police might work. She sighs, it was too risky at the moment. The only thing she could do is continue in this nightmare and hope her less-than-perfect acting could see her through to safety soon.

Sam huffs and plops onto the lumpy couch waiting for the hour to be up. There was some sort of game show on. She finds the remote and notes it's greasy and sticky feel. Ew. She flips through the channels, finding nothing of interest she settles on a news station, hoping she would be on it.

Her heart sank when she wasn't even mentioned. A commercial was playing when Bill walked into the living in a towel. Sam steeled herself for the unwanted contact. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She reluctantly leans into him, glad his B.O. was mostly gone. He gives her a squeeze and a slobbery kiss on the cheek. She grimaces, then quickly smiles.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone! " He says excitedly.

"Yay..." Sam deadpans.

"Oh Sammy, you'll love them!" He reassures her.

"Well, it's been an hour..." she trails off, unsure of what to do.

"I'll get dressed and then we'll go." He rushes off to get dressed, leaving Sam by herself. She was tempted to break the window again and make a run since she spied some people across the street. She rolls her eyes, he would probably just kill her and the witnesses.

A few minutes later Bill came out in his usual attire except he was also wearing an unbuttoned red flannel shirt. "How do I look?"

"Fine I guess." Sam says disinterestedly with a shrug.

Bill sighs and flashes her the gun again.

"I fucking get it already, geez! If you want this whole marriage thing to work, you have to stop threatening me!" She yells, as she gets up.

"Sam." He sighs as he takes a step towards her. She shrinks back.

"I won't hurt you." He says softly, closing the gap between them.

She stiffens in his embrace, feeling the gun press into her hip.

"Let's just go meet your neighbors." Sam says in resignation.

"I love you..." He tries.

"Love you too." She says pointedly.

"Sam." He whines.

"I've been smelling that barbecue for a goddamn hour, so let's go already!" Sam yells, trying to save herself in the tense situation.

Bill lightens up and unlocks the multiple locks on the front door. Sam was jumpy with anticipation and extremely nervous. She wanted to cry for help so badly her eyes watered up. She knew she couldn't or she'd end up dead. Apparently being pregnant had changed nothing in that regard.

He held her hand tightly and led her across the street. Everyone seemed to stop and gape at her. Maybe they had seen something about her missing! She thought regaining a little hope.

"How much did he pay you?" A pale skinny man asked, suddenly in her face. She stared at her reflection in his sunglasses.

"What?" She managed to say.

"I said-"

"Dale!" Bill and another man warned at the same time.

Dale walked off muttering something. Sam noticed everyone still staring at her.

"This is my wife Sam!" Bill introduces her to everyone.

Dead silence. She couldn't take the stares anymore and averted her gaze to the ground. She couldn't blame them. She'd be a little shocked too.

"Your wife?" A woman with short, brown hair and glasses says in disbelief.

"Yes!" Bill says defensively, elbowing Sam ever so slightly.

Sam plasters on a smile and nods awkwardly.

There was a few audible wows from the group. She wanted to bolt, she timidly tries to pull her hand out of his iron grip, no luck.

"You didn't even tell us you were dating someone." A man in a white t-shirt and jeans finally said.

"It was a whirlwind romance!" Bill says as he tries to twirl Sam around suddenly, causing her to almost trip. She wanted to just die on the spot. She considered just bolting and what happened happens. Thinking better of it she just stares at the ground.

"Well I'm Hank, that's my wife Peggy and my boy Bobby. Those are the Gribbles: Nancy, Dale and Joseph. The Souphanousinphones: Kahn, Mihn, and Connie. And that's Boomhauer." Hank introduced everyone.

Sam does a small wave, still embarrassed, wanting nothing more than to scream for help. "Nice to meet you all." She says shyly.

"Well congrats to you both!" Hank says after a few moments of awkward silence. Soon follow muttered congratulations from the rest of the group.

Bill suddenly kisses Sam, startling her. She cringed internally as she saw everyone else cringing too out of her peripheral vision.

Everything resumed after a few tense minutes, the awkwardness if the introduction mostly gone. Bill made a plate for himself and Sam. She rolls her eyes, perfectly capable of doing it herself. They sit with Hank and Peggy. Sam quickly scarfs down her food.

"So, how did you two meet?" Peggy asks.

Sam looks at Bill, not sure if the wrong answer would earn a bullet to the head.

"We met at the park and just hit it off!" He said excitedly over a bite of burger. Sam had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and just nodded her head as she stuffed her face. She was ravenous from not eating. She suddenly felt unsure that starving herself would even work.

"My you look young sug." Nancy says a couple seats over.

"Yeah..." Sam says nervously.

"You don't look a day over 20!" Peggy says with a hint of jealously.

"I'm 19." Sam says quietly.

"Hillbilly redneck robbed the cradle!" Kahn yells, pointing at them with his fork.

Sam fidgets in her seat, noticing she practically inhaled it all. She helped herself to more food from the center of the table, contemplating if she should write help in the baked beans.

"Where dies it all go?" Peggy asks her suddenly.

Sam stops for a moment, furrowing her brows.

"Oh, she eating for two!" Bill announces rather loudly.

Sam almost choked on her bite of burger.

Everyone stopped and a few gasped.

"You're having a baby?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Yup" Sam coughed out.

"When are you due?" Peggy asks a bit excited.

"I-I don't know..." Sam says awkwardly.

"Was it a surprise?"Nancy asks.

"Nope!" Bill says.

"How long did it take to..."Peggy trailed off.

"About two months, been going at it like a couple of rabbits." Bill says proudly.

Sam placed her head in her hands, wishing she'd disappear. She not only had to endure Bill, but now she had to sell that she willingly married this stupid oaf. She certainly had better taste.

She considered just screaming the truth and letting him shoot her. She was close to not caring anymore. She felt it would take much longer to escape than she was willing to put up with. She knew he was careful to sit by her side where the gun was opposite of her. Bastard, she cursed him.

She tuned out the rest of the conversations, just wanting to curl up and die from it all. Of course they thought she was dumb to marry a man over twice her age and then get pregnant so soon. Maybe they thought she married him because she was pregnant...it doesn't really matter. She shakes her head.

She finishes her food and half of the people were already gone. She tries to write help with what was left of the beans in her plate. Just after she got the H done Bill snatches up her plate and announces their departure. Sam waved a small goodbye and Bill led her back to their house.

Sam curls up on the couch as soon as she was in the door. She wanted to die from the frustration and embarrassment.

"You embarrassed me Sam." Bill says irritably

"S-sorry." She says quietly.

"Do you love me Sam?" He asks a few moments later, a crazed look on his eye.

"Y-yes " She forces out.

"See, I don't think you're telling the truth." He says as he gets in her face.

"Why would I lie to you?" She says in a panic.

"Why wouldn't you?" He says as he caresses her cheek. "You've lied to me before. You're not a very good actor Sammy."

She whimpers and cowers down involuntarily.

"All I ever wanted from you was your love. Do I not deserve love?" He snarls.

"I don't know!" Sam cries as she backs away.

"It's the day after our wedding and you can't even tell me that you love me?" He snaps at her as he walks towards her.

"I-I love you!" Sam says sobbing.

"You love me? Didn't seem too enthusiastic about making love to me last night." He growls.

She straightens herself up," what do you honestly expect? You can't force someone to love you!" She yells bravely.

"You'll eventually love me...you'll have to..." He says quietly as he sits beside her and rubs her belly.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam sat on the edge of her chair on the verge of hyperventilating, unsure of how much more she could possibly endure. She felt nauseous after eating dinner, which only consisted of toast, thanks to him threatening to shove it down her throat after catching on to what she was doing. Now he won't even let her be in the bathroom alone, to ensure she can't just throw it up. Bill places a warm hand on her bare back. She shies away, the heat making her feel worse. He firmly places his hand on her back again.

"Please, you're going to make me throw up." She says in a pleading tone as she places her head in her palms. He moves his hand much to her relief.

"Does my touch make you sick?" He quietly says, mere inches from her ear.

She grunts in response.

"It'll be over soon." He tries to reassure.

Her eyes widen as she hyperventilates.

"That's not what I meant!" He shouts as he slams a fist on the countertop causing her to flinch.

He kneels beside her and lifts her chin to gently kiss her lips. Sam managed to suppress gagging and force herself to kiss him back. She dug her nails into her palms until she was sure they would bleed.

He breaks the kiss and holds her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes, "It'll be worth it when you look into our child's eyes for the first time."

She wrenches away from him and vomits, sick from the situation, getting some on Bill too. He grimaces and cleans up in the sink. She bolts to the bathroom and locks the door behind herself. She hastily gulps water from the sink, glad to be alone for a moment.

"SAM?!" Bill screams as he pounds on the bathroom door.

She freezes and stares at the door in horror as he punches through it, unlocking it and barging in. He stood in the doorway, breathing heavily as he stared her down. Stunned into silence all she could do was gape in horror at her captor.

"Don't ever lock me out again." He says darkly as he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her closer. She doesn't resist and whimpers as she leans in. He looks at the hole in the door and back at Sam.

"See what you made me do?" He growls as he pulls on her hair more.

"Y-you're the one who punched the door! I would have unlocked it if you knocked!" She cries as she moves in an attempt to relieve some of the tension on her scalp.

"Why would you lock the door on your husband?" He nearly shouts in her face.

"I just wanted some privacy! Please, you're hurting me!" She whines.

"Privacy? I know what you've been trying to do, Sam." He snarls as he pulls her up by her hair causing her to stand on her toes.

"What?!" She feigns confusion.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He says as he lets go of her hair. She sits down on the edge of the tub, pondering if she were better off dead.

"I can't believe you would try to murder our baby!" He yells angrily, backhanding her. She falls backwards in the tub, hitting the back of her head on tiled wall. She sat there in a daze holding her head.

"Sam!" He carefully pulls her out of the tub and checks the back of her head, finding only a small knot. He firmly holds her chin as he checks her eyes. She stayed as stiff as a statue, afraid to invoke his wrath again. Satisfied with the results, he gently picks her up and takes her to the bedroom. She held her breath to avoid the smell of vomit. He sets her down with care.

"I'm sorry." He says in a hushed tone as he pulls a pair of cuffs from the nightstand. Sam stares brokenly at the metal restraints. He offers an apologetic look as he puts one cuff on her wrist and the other on the headboard.

He leaves the room and a few moments later she hears the sounds of the shower being turned on. At least she wouldn't have to smell B.O. and vomit anymore, getting a few minutes of quiet to rest her aching head.

"Fuck me…" she lets out an exasperated sigh. She thought back to his friends and wondered "do they even suspect foul play?" They couldn't have thought she would have willingly married him? They couldn't have…

Sam looked around only to spot the key on the nightstand…out of her reach. She almost wailed at the sight. She pulled as far as she could and couldn't reach. She huffs at the realization he didn't put the cloth back under the new lamp. Fucker had to have done it on purpose. She rolled her eyes.

Dread filled her as the bathroom door slamed open. She watches Bill enter the room completely naked. She choked back tears hoping that he just hadn't brought clothes to the bathroom.

He notices her and gives her a strange look. "Sam? How are you feeling?"

"N-not too well." She practically whispers.

"Well maybe you'd feel better if you would eat once in a while." He said in annoyance as he sits next to her.

"It's hard to, I always feel like I'm going to throw up." She whispers, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Is that why you refuse to eat?" He says softly as he lays a hand on her thigh.

She internally sighed in brief relief. "Yeah."

"I thought…I thought you were trying to make yourself have a miscarriage." He says with a mix of guilt and relief.

Sam plasters a look of horror on her face. "What? No!"

"Sammy." He whines and lays his head on her chest. She grimaces at the sudden contact.

Bill breaks the awkward silence a few minutes later," You carrying my child is a major turn on." His hands began to roam her body. Sam's breath hitches and squeezes her eyes closed.

He stops and stares at her. "We've only been married for two weeks; you should be all over me, which is what a wife who's madly in love with her husband would do." He yells as he hovers over her shivering form. He holds her free arm down and lowers himself until their noses are almost touching.

He snorts in disgust," Oh you still think I raped you, don't you?" He rolls his eyes as he stands. Sam couldn't stop herself from giving him an are you fucking kidding me look.

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would've just stopped resisting me." He snarls as he was suddenly in her face again.

"I-I-I….please." She whimpers.

"I see the look on your face, you look repulsed!" He says in angst as he stands up.

"How could you? You're pregnant with our baby and I disgust you?!" He yells and throws his hands up.

Sam could only stare at him helplessly. He falls to his knees beside her and takes her hand in his.

"Why?!" He cries. He stands again, still holding her hand.

"You're not a good actor. The way you look at me, you don't hide it well. Do I scare you?" He says dangerously close to her face and slaps her hard across the cheek, she lets out a cry.

"Remember when you vowed to love me until one of us dies?" He asks acidly. She stiffly nods her head.

"Do you love me?" He asks desperately. Sam nods her head fervently trying not to hyperventilate.

"Y-yes." She manages to say, hoping he didn't see through her.

He seems to relax some before slapping her again. "STOP LYING!"

She screams at the shock of the blow, her cheek stinging. He immediately straddles her waist and wraps his hands around her throat. She glares at him as he begins to squeeze. She scratches at his face with her free hand, causing him to apply more pressure. Black spots danced in her vision as her body felt numb; a few moments later she left the land of the conscious.

He let go of her a few seconds later, horrified at what he'd done. Noticing her shallow breath, he let go a sigh of relief.

He thought she would have forgiven him for the horrible things he's done with taking him as a husband. He didn't understand why she was so unhappy when he was on cloud 9 with his family. He gets up and grabs a beer from the kitchen and returns to Sam's side.

She stirs awake and looks at Bill bleary eyed unsure of what just happened and absentmindedly reached for the beer on the nightstand on for it to be snatched away.

"Huh?" She looks at him in utter confusion.

"Here." Bill says softly as he hands her a glass of water instead. She gently takes it with shaking hands and gulps down the contents. After a few moments she looks up to her hand cuffed to the bed and stares at it in despair.

"Shh….shhh." He tries to soothe her as he unlocked the cuffs. His heart wrenched at the sight of the broken woman before him. Normally she'd be a bit feisty. What had he done? He pulls her into his lap without any resistance. Had she finally accepted him? He hoped with all his being.

He looked down at her in surprise as she sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to console her.

"I love you." He whispers softly into her ear, which seemed to make her even more upset. A whine escaped his lips as he buries his face in her hair.

"I love you." He tries again out of desperation, clutching to the woman as if she was a lifeline.

"I…love…you." She mumbles in response, hoping this time her lie was convincing enough. He won, there was no way out, she thought in despair. He kisses her cheek and nuzzles her neck, seemingly satisfied with her answer.


	18. Chapter 18

The past few days were a blur of self-loathing and bad "sex". Sam considered hurting herself in hopes of forcing him to take her to a hospital. Anything to get away from the spiral of despair she found herself in. She needed a stiff drink more than ever and was flustered as she watched Bill pour the rest of the whiskey down the drain in front of her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She fearfully wondered about the later trimesters of pregnancy and labor. To be honest, she wasn't even sure she ever really wanted to have children and here she is forced to bear one.

She huffed and leaned back against the closet wall. Since he went back to work after his vacation, she had spent the better half of the past few days locked in the closet. He took off the door handle and replaced the door with a windowless two inch thick solid wood one. It could only be opened from the outside. She rolled his eyes at the accommodations, which consisted of a small plastic Ziploc bag of beef jerky and a peanut butter jelly sandwich, with a large bottle of water. He also left a camping toilet, which was really a five gallon bucket with a pool noodle lining the edge as a toilet seat, a roll of toilet paper and a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer.

She rolled her eyes as the same generic country song came on the radio for the eighth time that day, she hated country music with a passion and that is the only station he ever puts on. Oh yes, he thought of everything she thought bitterly. He left the radio on all day for her entertainment, when really it was a thinly veiled way to drown out any noise she might make.

Her mind wondered back to the parasite growing within her. It sickened her to the core. She wanted nothing to do with this. Pregnancy has always elicited feelings of disgust from her, especially now that she was carrying his spawn. She never thought she would end up pregnant, she always thought she'd adopt or something. Reluctantly she entertained the thought that she may actually have to give birth to the parasite, and wondered what kind of life it might have. She certainly didn't want to have his child or be forced to raise it.

Why her? He could have easily come home with some random desperate bar fly. What the hell made him do this? She looked around the closet again, thankful he at least left a crappy nightlight; it was the type that you had to press it to turn it on or off, which he of course screwed it to the wall. She considered throwing her makeshift toilet at him and try escaping, but that thought was quickly quashed after he had bars installed two days ago.

She stared at the wall for the few remaining hours, dozing off several times from boredom. Maybe he'd allow her a book or something if he didn't think she'd try to kill herself with paper cuts.


	19. Chapter 19

What is the point of all of this? Sam wondered as she stared blankly at the ceiling, sick of her new reality. What the hell was she? A sex slave? Incubator? She damn sure wasn't a companion or whatever the hell he thought she was. " Prisoners get better treatment than this!" She thought bitterly as she looked around the closet. She wanted to scream as the same songs played over and over all day, every day.

God, could she use a few stiff drinks. She had all but given up on the hope of escaping one day, lamenting the fact he seemed to always be a step ahead. Thanks to his regular work schedule she was stuck in the miserable closet for five days a week, eight hours a day, same wall, same door, same goddamn spider web in the corner. The days began to run into each other even though it had only been two weeks. It would have been easier if had she died and went to Hell.

He was the only person she had contact with for the past three months minus the little introduction to the neighbors. It was taking its toll as she desperately wanted someone to console her other than that monster.

A loud crash startled her awake. She tried to make sense of it, but couldn't hear over the blaring music. She perked up at the thought of the possibility she was being rescued. A few moments later the door was flung open. She slumped down as it was just Bill being louder than usual. He huffed at her less than ecstatic demeanor and picked her up in a tight hug.

"I missed you." He said and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Likewise." She grunted in discomfort, just glad to be let out of the god forsaken closet. He set her down gently and began to unbutton his fatigues. She stared at him for a moment, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips before he became upset.

"How was your day?" She asked, not genuinely interested.

"It's better now that I'm home with you now." He said as usual.

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes into the back of her head. "You're sweet." She said in an almost deadpan voice, trying to ignore the increasingly worsening feeling of dread.

"Aw, how was your day?" He asked as he finished taking off his pants, leaving him there with his usual boxers and wife beater attire she was accustomed to.

"Boring as fuck, like every day." She muttered truthfully.

"Well at least I'm here now." He said as he went in for a kiss. She felt as if her soul left her body when his lips met her own.

"What's the matter Sam?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't feel well." She answers exhaustion evident in her voice.

He let out a"Hm." and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

She sat down in one of the chairs at the table, thinking about how she wanted to drive a fork through one of her eyes.

Bill moved around in the kitchen performing various tasks to put together dinner. Sam stared forlornly at the dirty table as another country song grated on her ears. "How the hell do people listen to this, let alone all day?" She thought bitterly and glared at Bill as he hummed along.

She looked at the blue cloudless sky through the window, wishing for her old life back, she even missed her annoying neighbors and co-workers. She chastised herself for being stupid enough to ask for help. If she had just stayed home, none of this would have happened.

She stood abruptly causing the chair to fall backwards. Bill dropped what he was doing in surprise. She took a deep breath before she threw a punch to his jaw. She didn't hesitate to land a few more blows to his body. He stood there and took the punches with an unreadable expression. Sam stopped for a moment, her chest heaving from the exertion, as she studied him. Her face twists into a ferocious snarl as she lunges at him. He grabs both of her arms and restrains her.

"Are you done?" He growls in her ear, sending ice down her spine. She struggles frantically in his iron grasp, wearing herself out. Bill grunts as she suddenly drops all of her weight. She wails loudly as he held her upright.

"You're acting like a child right now." He snaps.

Her cries died in her throat as she stared at him with such intensity. "What?" She whispers dumbstruck.

"Act like an adult, you're going to be a mother soon." He says coldly.

'Everything I've been through and... and... and what?' She thought as she stared at him blankly. He lets her go and eyes her warily as she just stood there in disbelief.

"Deep down, you know." She spat acidly.

"Samantha." He warns through grit teeth.

"How can you live with yourself?" she snarls. He slaps her across the cheek, sending her to the floor. She took a few moments to recollect herself before shooting him a scathing glare. He drops to his knees and stares at the floor.

"All I ever wanted was to have a family." He whispers resignedly.

"Is it everything you pictured it to be?" She snaps as she gains a bit of confidence.

"Not yet." He whispers as he looks at her.

The doors all had multiple locks and the windows were barred, she sighs in defeat.

"Why can't you just settle for me? Am I not enough? You would be doing this with some other son of a bitch, so why not me?" He snarls as he got back to his feet, towering over Sam's prone form.

"Correction, I wouldn't be forced to live in a fucking closet, raped, or forced to…ugh." She made a face of disgust at the thought of her pregnancy again.

"Forced to carry my child…right?" He finishes through clenched jaws. Sam instantly regretted her outburst and waited for the worst. He snatched her off the floor with surprising speed and she suddenly found herself sitting on the table, eye level with him.

"RIGHT?!" He screams in her face making her flinch.

"Why?" She asks brokenly.

He deflates and cups her cheek with his palm. "Because no one would have me." He said dejectedly.

"And this was the answer?" Sam asked as she sat there seething.

"What difference does it make? You're mine." He hisses as he runs a hand over her thigh.

"Am I?" She asks defiantly.

"You are my wife and the mother to be of my child." He growls inches from her face as he grips the tops of her thighs.

"I never asked for any of this." She says choking back tears.

"You would have married some other guy and had his kids while he ran around on you." He said in a biting tone.

"Who's to say you don't?" Sam snaps as tears streak down her cheeks.

He squeezed her thighs as he gave her a look of disbelief. "I've been nothing but faithful to you!"

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh you're such a great guy!" She says sarcastically.

"I love you." He growls before smashing his lips against hers. She kisses him back in defeat, figuring it would be better to just give in and not make it any worse for herself. The intimate contact made her sick as hopelessness and disgust consumed her.

He deepened the kiss as he pushed himself between her thighs. Everything seemed to blur as she found herself staring at the ceiling as Bill pushed himself into her core. She barely felt anything as she was so emotionally numb through the duration of it. He stared into her vacant eyes as he finished in her.

"Sam?" He called her name in concern. She gave him a blank stare.

He sighs as checked on what was going to be a stir fry that turned into a charred mess in the pan. With a shrug he made two plates of lettuce drowned in ranch on the table. Sam got off the table and grabbed the plate of sad looking salad. He watched her inhale the contents of the meal.

He shook his head and reluctantly began to eat his own salad. He would have been in better mood if weren't for Sam's outburst shattering the illusion. Did she really think he didn't know this was all fucked up? Eventually she would accept him, he reassured himself. He didn't want to eat the half ass salad so he cleared the table and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator as he hauled Sam to the couch with him.

She leaned away from him as he sat down next to her. He flipped through all the channels until he came across a Rom-Com. Sam wrinkled her nose in disdain and snatched the controller out of his hand and flipped back to Alien, there was no way in hell she was going to watch one of those. He gave her a look but said nothing, hoping maybe his words had sunk in, and moped through the duration of the movie.


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of a shovel breaking damp earth caught her attention. She looks around trying to make sense of her surroundings. It was hard to see through the thick fog. She took a few steps closer to catch a glimpse of a man digging. She inches forward and her eyes immediately land on what appeared to be a body wrapped in a dirty thin bloodstained white sheet. A quiet gasp escapes her lips. Her vision snaps back to the man, fearing he may have heard her. To her relief he didn't seem to notice and kept digging.

Unsure of what to do, Sam skirted around the scene in hopes of leaving. The man suddenly stopped digging and picks up the body shaped object, a corner of the sheet falls away to reveal a corpse of a woman with an uncanny resemblance to herself. She watches in mute horror as the man who she recognized as Bill gently lowers the body into the shallow grave whispering something to the body. Sam freezes when she overhears her name and lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Sam?!" Bill yells in surprise. He holds down the thrashing woman. She struggles in his grasp, trying in a vain attempt to pry herself free.

"Sam!" He shouts over her screaming again. She stopped moving and stared at him wide eyed, all of the color drained from her face.

"You killed me!" She wails and tries to wrench out of his arms.

"Calm down! It's okay, shh…shhh, you're still here." He tries to soothe her as he pets her hair.

"I saw you burying me!" She cries as tries to push him away.

"I'd never hurt you, let alone kill you!" He snaps feeling insulted. This didn't calm her frazzled nerves as she laid there taking deep breaths. He slowly lets her go and props himself up on an elbow, glancing at the clock to see it was 2:38am; he groans and rubs his face.

"Sammy, you're okay, you're safe and very much alive." He says tiredly in hopes she would calm down and pulls the blanket over her stiff shoulders.

She grips the covers and scoots as far away from the monster beside as her restraints would allow. Bill sighs heavily as he gets up and heads to the kitchen.

Sam stared after him. After waiting a few moments she frantically yanks the metal cuffs with a considerable amount of force to only hurt her small wrists. She tries again with no results. He comes storming back into the room at the sound of rattling handcuffs causing her to stop instantly. He takes off the restraints and gently rubs the red marks on her wrists.

"Sammy." He pleads.

She wrenches free of his weak hold and scrambles to the opposite side of the bed, falling over the edge. Bill rushes to her side, to see her pathetic crumpled form on the floor. She swats at him with one arm. He scoops her up and sits down on the edge of the bed, holding the hyperventilating woman tightly to his chest, waiting for her to wear herself out.

After a good ten minutes of struggling she finally breaks down into a sobbing mess. He rested his chin on top of her head and stared miserably at the peeling paint at the edge of the ceiling, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes he scoots further onto the bed and leans against the headboard.

"It was just a bad dream." He murmurs in her ear as he strokes her bare back. She buries her face in his warm hairy chest, desperately wanting to believe him. He pulls the blanket over both of them, tucking it around his sides. Sam flinches when felt a hand pet her hair.

"It's okay." He whispers softly and kisses the top of her head.

"Please…" Sam whines pathetically as she clutches at his breast.

"Sammy, baby, it was just a nightmare." He murmurs quietly.

"How do I know you won't?" She croaks.

"I love you." He says tenderly as he lifts her chin and kisses her softly, sending ice down her spine.

"I always will." He whispers against her trembling lips.

She turns her head to catch her breath, the image of her dead eyes haunting her thoughts. She places her shaking hands against his chest and weakly pushes herself away. Sam felt an overwhelming need to escape. Her breath quickened as she wriggles out of his grasp. Once her feet met the floor she bolted out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

She throws open the silverware drawer with so much force it falls to the floor spilling utensils everywhere, she snatched a steak knife out of the pile and screams as Bill tightly wraps his arms around her, rendering her almost immobile.

"NO!" She screams and thrashes in his iron hold.

"Drop. It." He growls in her ear.

She breaks free of his grasp and whips around to stab him, but he catches the blade with his hand, she yanks it out of his grasp, and blood ran down his wrist as he let out a cry of pain.

She runs back to the bedroom and slams the door, frantically trying to lock it with shaking hands, and got it just in time for Bill to rattle the doorknob. Sam looked around the dark room desperately trying to find Bill's gun. Drawers clattered to the floor as she pulled them all of out a dresser and nightstand.

"WHAT?! "She screeches in fury as it was nowhere to be found. Taking a few moments to think she barely noticed how quiet it was over her racing heart.

"Looking for something Sam?" Bill said in between ragged breaths through the door.

Sam froze as she watched him break through the door. He stalked closer. She swallows thickly, staring down the barrel of the pistol.

Bill slaps Sam with his bloodied hand, letting out a yowl of pain; he kicks her in the side. As she gasps from the blow he picks her up and slams her against the wall repeatedly. In a desperate attempt at freedom she tried to gouge out his eyes. He throws her to the floor and straddles the waist of the struggling woman; releasing a fury of blows to her upper body.

When he finally stopped, Sam was reduced to a quivering bloodied pulp. He places his wounded hand on her cheek and smeared bloody all over her face. Barely conscious all she could do was whimper in protest. Bill spotted the knife a foot away and grabbed it. Sam watched in horror as he griped her wrist firmly and quickly sliced her palm; eliciting a cry of agony.

He held her sliced hand in his own injured one tightly as their blood mixed and trailed down their arms.

"You're mine." He says with raspy voice, a crazed glint in his eyes. Sam stares at the ceiling in burning defeat, her battered body felt like lead from all the abuse.

"Just kill me already." She whispers hoarsely.

"No." He snarls, as she spits in his face defiantly.

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would just stop trying to hurt me or run away." He said morosely as he wiped her saliva from his face.

He gently released her hand and cupped her cheek sullenly as he searched her fear stricken features.

"Sammy, you tried to kill me, I…I had to." He tries to reason as he rolls off of her. She laid there exhausted and in agony.

"I'm going to clean us up." Bill grunted as he lifted her onto the bed, making sure to cuff her good hand to the headboard.

He grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom and quickly returned to Sam's side. He turns on the lamp and opens the kit. He poured rubbing alcohol over her palm, causing her to hiss and writhe.

"Shh, it's okay." He tries to soothe her as he pats her hand dry with clean gauze before applying an antibiotic ointment and wrapping her hand with bandages.

He set to work on his own deeper gash, the shreds of tissue made him pause for a moment, and grunts as he pours the alcohol. He takes a few deep breaths as tears threaten to spill over, and squeezes the ointment on his wound and quickly bandaged it up.

Bill turns off the lamp and crawls into bed next to Sam, shoving the first aid kit to the floor. He lays his head on her breast and dozes off from adrenaline crash, as she does the same.

Sunlight pierced through the tattered curtains, bathing the room in an eerie glow. Bill stirred awake as he slowly sat up and stretched. He looked around the remains of his room. The door was lying on the floor, all the drawers and their contents were strewn about, and there was dried blood just past the foot of the bed. He glances over at Sam to see her sitting on blood soaked sheets.

"Sam!" He cries as he gently shakes her shoulder.

She opens her eyes and looks around with bleary eyes. Every inch of her body hurt, stiff from lying in such an uncomfortable position all night. He gently picks her up, forgetting about her restraints, and sets her down in an awkward angle. A quick investigation of the sheets revealed it was from their hands and Sam was okay for the most part.

He fetches a bowl of water and a few rags. He dips a corner into the cool water and carefully dabs at the dried blood caked on Sam's face. She closed her eyes and let him clean her up, what else could she do? It didn't take too long to finish, she caught a glimpse of Bill's bloodied appearance, last night's events vaguely coming back.

Bill offers her a glass of water which she gladly takes. He takes the bowl out of the room without a word, leaving Sam to drift back to sleep after a few minutes.

An infant's cries wake her; confused she gets up and heads towards the sound. She was met with a crib in the center of the small blue pastel painted room. She takes a few tentative steps forward and peers through the slats to see a wriggling baby. Moving a few steps closer, she got a better look at the infant that seemed to be newly born. Unsure of what to do she leaves the room and investigates the rest of the strange house. The windows weren't barred, the doors weren't locked up. The thin living room curtains billowed in a soft breeze.

The baby's cries grew louder and more incessant. Annoyed she goes back to the small nursery. She freezes at the sight of Bill holding the baby and calming it down. He sees her and smiles warmly as he brings the baby over to her. She stared at him, unsure of what to do.

He held the infant out to her expectantly, it waved its tiny arms toward her and gurgled happily. Dread filled her as she slowly backs away shaking her head. His smile falls as he holds out the baby to her again. She trips over something and lands on her bottom. Bill gently sets the baby back in the crib and picks Sam up. She looks down to see her ankle shackled to a long chain. Everything seemed off, she glanced out a window to see nothing but trees. Bill seemed different too, a bit leaner.

"Are you feeling okay Sammy?" He asks in concern. She doesn't answer as the baby cries again.

"He wants mommy." A Bill chuckle as he gently pushes the infant into her arms, who immediately tried to latch on to her bare breast. She pulled it away from her chest in disgust and holds it at arm's length.

"Sammy?" Bill calls her name startling her awake.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days had passed and the aftermath had been cleaned away. Sam blew the hair out of her eyes as she stared longingly out of the kitchen window into the rainy evening. Another day in hell was wearing on into the next, as her impending due date grew closer. The house was Sam proofed as everything that could pose a potential danger was locked away or removed, and she was sick of eating with plastic forks.

She grew especially upset the realization that she was beginning to show, no matter how much she sucked in her stomach it still had the tell tale bump. It didn't help that he was weirdly obsessed with it. It disgusted her to the point of involuntarily vomiting up her meals. If she wanted to have children before this, she certainly never would after this. She felt weaker with each passing day as all she did was sleep most of the time, unsure if the parasite itself would deplete her until her body gave out. One way or the other she would never be it's mother.

She squeaks in surprise as she felt arms wrap around her. Of course it was that time of the day again she scowled as she was swept off her feet. "Fuck my life." Was all she could think as he carried her to the bedroom.

She did her best to ignore the man exerting himself on top of her and listen to the rain pelting down on the roof wishing to be slick with water instead of sweat. She used to be afraid of storms before all this, now she could only hate herself for being afraid of such a common occurrence. She inhaled sharply as he thrusted particularly hard, bringing reality crashing back down. He felt like a thousand pounds. A sob racked through her body as she could barely resist from growing weaker over the past few months. Her cries didn't faze him as he finished up.

She couldn't take it anymore and began screaming as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her. Bill clamped a hand over her mouth and glared daggers at her.

"I thought we were past this Sam." He said with a mix of anger and disappointment. The phone rings a few minutes later.

"Don't make me do something we'll both regret." He said before charging out of the room to answer the call.

"Hey Bill, is everything all right?" Hank asked in annoyance.

"Yeah everything is alright, Sam just saw a spider." Bill laughed nervously.

"Really? Is there something going on?" Hank pressed, not really buying that a spider would cause someone to make such a commotion.

"She's deathly afraid of them, it's cute really." Bill snorts as he twirls the phone cord around one of his fingers.

"Well if you two are arguing could you please keep it down, we don't want it to be like you and Lenore's fights and wake the whole neighborhood." Hank said with a frown in his voice.  
Bill scowled at the wall. "Well I'll have Dale take care of any other spiders tomorrow, sorry to bother you." He said angrily and slammed the phone back down on the receiver. He stomped back into the room to give Sam a piece of his mind.

"What the fuck Sam?!" He spat as he towered over her shivering form.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He demanded as he slapped her across the cheek, making her cry harder.

"Shut up!" He shouts as he slaps her again.

She springs up and grabs his bandaged hand, putting as much pressure as she could onto the wound. He howls in pain and wrenches his hand free, pulling some of the bandages off.

She darts out of the room and into the kitchen with Bill hot on her heels. She picks up a chair and swings it at him with all her might. He catches with his good hand, grunting from the force of it and rips it out of her grasp. She stares at him in horror as he drops the chair and stomps forward.

She backs into the counter and panicking as he wraps his hands around her throat. He kept squeezing until he was sure she would black out and let go. She slid to the floor gasping.

"Why did you make me do that Sam?" He snaps at her. She stares up at him in terror.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you think about our family at all or just yourself?" Bill says through clenched teeth. "I work hard all day to take care of us and this is the thanks I get?" He roars as he slams his hand on the cabinet in front of him. "I can't even make love to my new wife!" His voice cracked as he rested his head against the same cabinet.

"I remember you saying you were waiting for Mr. Right, why can't I be Mr. Right?" He said after a few moments of deafening silence. "Sammy?" He tries again.

"There is no Mr. Right." She spat acidly.

"You promised to love me through the good and the bad." He almost shouts as he shoved his ring finger in her face.

"Yeah, not like there was a bomb strapped to my chest or anything." She snaps.

"It doesn't matter, you promised until death do us part." He says intensely. She quietly sobs as she was cornered and there seemed to be no way out. "You should be happy, you have what every woman dreams of. A house, a loving husband, and a baby on the way." He says softly as he sits next to her, causing her to lean away.

"We're not a family." She whispers hoarsely.

"Then what are we?" He asks desperately as he forces her to look at him.

"Whatever you want us to be apparently." She sighs in defeat as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning came as Sam was roughly shaken awake by Bill and almost dropped the pile of clothing he shoved into her arms. He rushed out of the room to answer the ceaseless pounding on the door. He opens the door to reveal Dale in his exterminator gear with a cigarette between his lips.

He stared at Bill for a moment with an unreadable expression as he took a long drag from his cancer stick. "What happened to you?" He asked suspiciously.

Bill struggled to come up with something on the spot, "A military training exercise."

"Oh really? Was it to make sure you gave them perfect sideburns while under attack?" Dale coughed as he pushed past Bill. "Alright, you might want to leave for a few hours while I take care of them." Dale said as he began to mess around with his poisons.

Bill nervously went to the bedroom to see Samantha frozen in the doorway. He noticed her bruises were visible with the shirt she was wearing. She stared at him, almost in agony from wanting to call for help. He flashed her his gun tucked in his waistband as he began to rummage around in his drawers for a sweater. He threw the plain gray sweater in her face and pulled one of Lenore's old hats out of the closet . Sam put on the sweater knowing full well cooperating would probably be in her best interest. He roughly placed the sun hat on her head and tilted lower over her face.

"We're going to go out for a little bit. Don't try anything." He muttered darkly in her ear and patted her hip. She nodded nervously and balled the ends of the sleeves in her fists. Bill flashed his gun again to make sure she knew he meant business.

Sam followed him to the living room where she spotted the man that had insulted them at first. Oh how she wanted to say something. She gave him a pleading look as she past by him.

"A bit warm for a sweater don't ya think?" He commented as he lit another cigarette.

"She's a bit self conscious." Bill said beside her as he place his hand on her belly.

Sam placed her hands over her mouth and looked down in humiliation. She knew Bill was pulling attention away from her strange attire that was covering her bruises and considered falling over in hopes of the hat falling off.

"Uh huh...It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When the aliens impregnated Nancy with Joseph-" Dale was saying when Bill interrupted him, he scowled at Bill.

"Yeah, we're really excited!" Bill said overjoyed as he jabbed Sam in her back causing her to nod vigorously causing her hat to reveal half of her face.

"What happened to your face?" Dale asked in concern.

"I-I-I fell. I'm a klutz." Sam stuttered nervously.

"Hmm." Dale puffed on his cigarette in thought.

Sam tried not to hyperventilate from the awkward tension. Bill cleared his throat and pushed Sam gently towards the door.

"See ya later Dale." He said awkwardly as he scooted Sam out the door.

The sun blinded her from being inside for so long. Bill lead her inconspicuously to the car by her arm. Once in the car, she tried the handle and to her horror realized it wouldn't open. Bill got in and started the car. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck to the lips. Sam scooted as far as she could, resting her head against the window. The surroundings were a blur to her as she was lost in her thoughts and grimaced when he put on another goddamn country station.

Dale watched the car retreat down the street before setting to work. He was a bit unsettled about the way Sam acted. It was hot as hell outside, even if she was self conscious what kind of idiot would wear a sweater? He noticed Bill was acting weirder than usual and questioned how he answered for her and the bruises on her face. He shrugged, as he got to work, maybe she was just a klutz.

Once he was finished with the living room he made his way to the kitchen, confused when the chairs wouldn't budge. He scowled and noticed they were bolted down. He stood up, further confused when he seen the cabinets all had locks on them. "What's going on here?" He asked himself out loud. Unable to shake the nagging feeling that something was off he continued with his work.

He did the bathroom next and was caught off when he noticed there was no mirror. "Okay?" He mumbled and finished that room. Then he went to the spare room, it was mostly empty, when he went to open the closet it was locked. Frowning he looked under the door and shone a light inside. He didn't see anything except for the bottom half of a five gallon bucket.

Upon entering the bedroom he immediately spotted damage on the wooden columns of the headboard. He lit another cigarette and set to work, finding nothing out of the ordinary until he lifted the new looking rug. Underneath was a sizable bloodstain. "Gah!" He shouted, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. He began to snoop around and found handcuffs in the nightstand. He grimaced in disgust and quickly shut the drawer.

His work was finished so he packed up his gear and as he was at the door he seen there were extra locks on the door. He left, pondering what he found as it was really strange. Bill never was good at lying.

On his way home he spotted Hank in his garage and made his way over. "Hank!" He shouted, startling said man.

"Dang it Dale!" He shouted in annoyance.

"I need to talk to you!" Dale said urgently as he lit yet another cigarette.

Hank frowned at the cigarette. "What about?"

"Bill. Have you noticed he's been acting strange lately?" Dale said as he puffed on his cancer stick.

"Now that you mention it yeah, but he got married a few months ago." Hank said wanting to give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

"And he didn't invite any of us!" Dale shouted angrily. Hank didn't really have much of an answer to that.

"He even had his windows barred a month back!" Dale said as he took another drag.

"That's strange, this is a safe neighborhood." Hank said a bit insulted.

"There's no mirrors in the house at all, the chairs are bolted down, the cabinets and drawers are locked, and there was a big bloodstain poorly hidden under a rug in his room." Dale said accusingly.

"That is weird, maybe they were trying to baby proof the house." Hank said as pondered why that could be.

"Before they left I seen bruises on her face. She was trying to hid her face with a hat. I think something is going on Hank." Dale said as he realized he had the last cigarette in the pack.

Hank couldn't deny the strange behavior any longer and followed Dale back to Bill's house to investigate for himself.

Sam sat down on the grassy river bank. It was beautiful. She wished it was under different circumstances. Bill stared at her, she was incredibly cute in the over sized sweater and hat. He took a seat beside her and place a hand over hers.

"I love you Sammy." He said dreamily and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Bill." She forced out, feeling sick from uttering those words. She wanted to bolt, no one was around so he shouldn't have much of a reason to shoot. She snorted at the thought of taking his car. He probably had the keys in his pocket. An idea struck her.

"Thanks for taking me out today. It's beautiful out here." She said in a forced dreamy tone.

He bought it and stared deeply into her eyes. She smiled and leaned into him, they both fell back, laughing. Sam began kissing him and they rolled around, hands roaming. Sam kept it up for what felt like forever until he began tugging at her clothes. She smirked and pulled off his shirt, then let him take off the sweater. He ripped off his boxers and jeans at the same time. Sam rolled on top and kissed his neck to distract him, he moaned in pleasure. She rolled off of him and snatched up his jeans, making a break for the car that wasn't too far ahead.

Just as she made it to the car, he tackled her full force, knocking her flat on her back. In a daze he stared up at him in confusion. He slapped her across the cheek, leaving a red hand print. She cried out bitterly and struggled in his iron grasp, squinting from the sun shining directly in her eyes.

He yanked the topless woman to her feet and drug her towards their original spot, picking the gun up on the way. Sam nearly vomited at the sight of it and how she forgotten it. She felt intense rage at herself for going for the car when the gun would have been her way out. Weakly trying to keep up with his pace, she trips over a twig, but does not fall in Bill's hold. He stopped and pointed the gun at her head, motioning with it for her to get on the ground.

"Take them off Sam." He demanded.

She begrudgingly does so, tears streaming down her face. He straddles her hips and held the barrel hard against her temple as he molested her body. She let him have his way and stared at the woods around them. Shame such a beautiful day had to be tarnished. More people had to be out here since it was such a nice day. It wouldn't matter since he was ready to blow her brains out if she let out more than a moan. She blinked away her tears, trying to focus on the scenery when she realized their surroundings seemed oddly familiar. It had an uncanny resemblance the place from one of her dreams. She almost choked on her fake moan.

Bill rolled off of her and sighed resignedly. "How could you want to run away from our family?"

The blond tried to think of a quick answer," I just feel smothered." She answered somewhat honestly.

"You know why you are Samantha." He said sternly as he propped himself up on his side.

"Bill you don't have to do this." She said cautiously.

"Then what the hell was that a few minutes ago?!" He spat angrily, emphasizing with his gun.

She shrugged as she sat up and took in the surrounding nature, hoping there would be a sharp stick or a snake or something.

"Look at me Sam." Bill demanded as he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her gaze was so intense he almost felt her hopelessness. He sensed a spark of determination at how she hadn't given up yet. His shoulders slumped forward.

Sam seen the torment in his eyes and placed her hand gingerly on his cheek. "Do us both a favor and end our suffering, let me go." She pleaded softly, tears spilling over cheeks and blurring her vision. He shoved the barrel of the gun in her chest, his finger on the trigger. She tried to keep her cool.

"Even you're unhappy. Please Bill." She begged softly as she caressed his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"Samantha, you're my beautiful wife, we'd be happy if you gave me a chance." He pleaded as he placed a hand over her hand that was on his cheek in desperation.

"Please." She whined as sobs racked through her naked body.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear lobe as he pulled her into his lap, the gun digging in her side. Sam cried at how hopeless it all was. If only she had grabbed the gun instead of running for the goddamn car.

"Put your clothes back on Sam." Bill said sullenly as he picked her up. She slowly put her jeans back on. They wordlessly hiked back to the car, putting dressing themselves as the came upon their garments. Once dressed, he sat down near the river bank, pulling Sam down with him. He laced his fingers with hers.

A few hours past, the sun began sink into the horizon, painting the sky with a soft orange glow. Sam wanted nothing more than to walk away, even if he did shoot her in the back. The sensible side of her reasoned that she still liked living. Her eyes were starting to droop in exhaustion. It was almost impossible to fight. Bill stood up and picked her up, carrying her to the car. He set her inside and buckled her in, before getting himself. With one last look at the setting sun he started on the journey back.

Upon arriving in his driveway, he seen his friends waiting for him. He parks and get out of the car, wondering what they were doing there.

" Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Bill asked as he opened the door for Sam. The blond tiredly climbed out of the car. She noticed the men standing there staring at her face, she looked down, knowing Bill would most likely go ape shit and kill all five of them on the spot.

"You don't get bruises like that from falling you son of a bitch!" Hank yelled as he landed a blow to Bill's jaw. "I'm gonna kick yer ass!" Hank shouted as he swung at Bill again.

Bill caught Hank's fist and pushed the man away. The two squared off. Sam seen Bill reaching behind his back.

"We both got in a fight and it got out of hand." She said in a panic, wanting to die on the spot as he last sliver of hope had been crushed. She didn't want someone else to die because her, she'd eventually find another way, birth was inevitable at this rate.

The two men stopped and everyone stared at her as she hung her head in defeat. She balled her fists so tight she was sure there would actually be blood in a vain attempt to keep what was left of her composure.

Hank sucker punched Bill. "Don't you ever hit a woman again!" Hank shouted. Bill gave Hank a dirty look and held his jaw. He grabbed Sam by the arm and yanked her inside the house.

"Wife beater!" Dale shouted as the door was slammed shut. The three stared after them for a minute before going to Hank's place to have a beer and process what had just happened.

"Oh Sammy." Bill whined as he took her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck. "I knew you loved me." He cried into her shoulder.

Sam stood there wanting to just spontaneously combust and incinerate them both. She grieved over the loss of her only chance for the coming months of hell, barely able to stand she was so sick over it. The only comforting thought she could cling to was when she had to go to the hospital to give birth if she didn't miscarry.

Bill carried her to the bed and gently undressed the both of them. He held her tightly, entwining his fingers with hers. "Thank you Sammy." He whispered as he futilely wiped away her tears with his thumb. The contact made her feel even more sick.

"You were going to kill him weren't you?" Sam growled hoarsely.

"What?" Bill asked in confusion as her suddenly angry outburst.

"You heard me." She spat.

"No, I wasn't, he's my best friend!" Bill said defensively.

"Oh my god." Sam said with several emotions griping her heart as she was so livid she saw red.

"So you did it to save him?!" Bill snapped, choking back tears.

Sam wanted to scream yes at the top of her lungs so badly, but she remained silent, not wanting to provoke to batter her any further tonight. "No." She said half truthfully. She didn't want an innocent man to die trying to help her and she really didn't want to witness someone getting murdered.

Bill visibly calmed down, sighing in relief. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and gave her a weak smile before kissing her trembling lips. He deepened the kiss in fierce desperation for an ounce of warmth from her. She relented and kissed him back. Even if it sickened her, it was no doubt intense.

If she didn't reciprocate, she'd most likely suffer another beating,though a growing part of her wondered which was worse.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and handcuffed the woman to the headboard. "You've tried running so much, I-I don't want to take a chance Sammy. I hope you understand." He stammered as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She sighed, knowing she should try to appease him.

"I love you." He said as he caressed her ribs tenderly.

"I love you too." She forced out in exhaustion, on the brink of passing out.

"Goodnight my Sammy." He whispered softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam opened her eyes, only to be blinded by sunlight streaming through the barely parted curtains.

She squeezed her eyes shut and smacked her cracked lips softly. The heat radiating from his body made her queasy. She rolled on her back, noticing that her handcuffs had been taken off. The purple rings around her wrists were hard to look at. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck, causing her face to twist into a silent snarl.

Yesterday's events played over and over in her head, like a broken record. She let her chance slip away.

Bill probably wouldn't have shot him...right? The look in his eye chilled her to the core, he definitely would have killed Hank if she hadn't intervened, damning herself. She couldn't help but to curse Hank for throwing the first punch, a small part of her liked that he sucker punched him.

Sam sighed heavily as he let out another particularly loud snore right in her ear. She couldn't just settle for this pathetic excuse of a life. Dread filled the pit of her already violent stomach. Her mouth went dry as she might have to live like this for the foreseeable future.

All this to not be alone? The American Dream must have really gotten to him. She always had scoffed at the idea, thinking it to be stupid.

He nuzzled her neck as he squeezed her tightly into her chest. "Good morning Sammy my sweet love." He whispered sleepily in her ear before turning her head and kissing her lips.

"Fuck." She thought bitterly to herself as she reluctantly kissed back, trying not to gag.

He pulled away and trailed kisses down her chest to her swollen abdomen, lingering there. His hot breath made her skin crawl as she helplessly stared down at him. He smiles warmly at her.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." She said quietly. He helped her up and walked her to the bathroom.

Bill rummaged around in his closet for a dress. Once he found it he laid it out on the bed for Sam to find. He went to the kitchen to fetch the woman a glass of water as she past by him on the way back to the bedroom.

She stopped in her tracks as she spotted the sheer, lacy red dress laying haphazardly on the bed. Unsure of what to do she carefully put the garment on, knowing it was probably for her. The blond smoothed her tangled hair and almost blushed at the ridiculous short length of the dress. Of course it had long sleeves to hide the bruises. She wondered why he suddenly wanted her to wear clothes of some sort and scowled at how it accentuated the bump as well.

Sam walked into the living room only to be greeted by Bill who was practically drooling as he handed her the water. She gladly gulped down the liquid.

"Sam..." He said breathlessly as he closed the gap between them and kissed her. She clutched the flimsy plastic cup, crumpling it.

Burning rage filled every fiber of her being. She wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from disgusting limb. Oh how she hated him and his parasite that she was harboring against her will. She wondered how long she would have to endure this nightmare.

He slithered down to her abdomen and kissed it tenderly. "I wonder who it will look like more, will he or she have your eyes and my smile?" He said dreamily.

Sam had to bite her tongue as his words made her physically ill. "Neither I hope." She thought bitterly to herself.

"Oh Sammy, you're just so irresistible. It's such a turn on that you're growing a living testament of our love." He muttered huskily in her ear as he caressed her belly.

Her mind wandered back to yesterday's events and how she gave up probably two of the only opportunities of escaping this hell anytime soon.

"Get. Off." She snarled as she shoved him back with all her might. He stumbled back in confusion as she bolted into the kitchen, staring in the empty sink in a panic.

"Looking for something, Sam?" Bill snarled as he stalked closer.

"I thought I was going to be sick." She quickly covered, trying to hide her panic. Bill crossed his arms, not impressed with her lie. Bitter rage turned into hopeless agony as she slid to the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He stared into her haunted eyes, desperate for some sort of warmth. "I know you're scared, Sam, but you have nothing to worry about. I'll always be here for you and our baby. He or she will be born healthy, don't worry they'll have all their fingers and toes." Bill said as he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his own.

"You're like thirty years older than me..." Sam whispered as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Age is just a number my love." He sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"And jail is just a cell." She rolled her eyes as she heard this stupid saying too many times for her liking in high school. Bill stiffened beside her and stared at her which such intensity that she had to look away.

"Really? You haven't heard that response?" She said after a few tense moments.

He visibly relaxed. "You had me going there for a second."

"Should you have had a reason to be worried?" Sam pressed, an edge to her voice.

"Look Sam, I know...this has been hard for you. It has for me as well. I just want out family to be perfect." He sighed heavily as he slumped down.

"Nothing is perfect. Bill just end this already, please. Neither of us are happy." Sam pleaded.

"Just settle for me." He demanded as he straddled her hips, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She rested her head against the cabinet door. "No." She spat defiantly.

"You bitch!" He yelled in her face. She felt a sharp sting on her cheek as her head whipped to one side.

"Who are you kidding?!" She screamed as she flinched away from him.

"Why is it so hard for you to love me?! I've given you everything a woman could want! I'm sorry I'm not some Calvin Klein model!" He spat in her face, shaking with emotion."

"I don't care about any of that..." She said sullenly, as she sat helpless beneath him.

"What more do you want?!" He shouted as he threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

"To leave." She said barely above a whisper.

"Leave?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." She said curtly.

"You're life isn't your own anymore Sam! You're going to be a mother, it's not about you, don't be so selfish." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Selfish." She snorted.

"Yes! You promised to love me and now you want to abandon me and our baby? What would you do with our baby if you did leave?" He asked nastily, his forehead pressed to her's.

"It doesn't matter." She said in defeat.

"It does too matter! You'd get an abortion wouldn't you?" He snapped venomously.

"Don't worry about it." She snarled.

"Why shouldn't I worry?! You'd murder our baby!" His voice cracked as he shouted.

"You don't know that." Sam sighed in defeat as she picked at the lace sleeve.

"You haven't given me a reason to believe otherwis-" He growled.

Sam cut him off suddenly as she smashed her lips to his, hoping that it would be a good distraction. She'd really have to play the part if she wanted to survive. He leaned into her and deepened the kiss desperately soaking in the sudden affection.

He briefly broke the kiss to pick her up, and set her down on the table. Sam wrapped her legs around her captor and pulled him down atop herself. She swallowed bile as his tongue parted her lips. He tugged at the skimpy lace garment as she sloppily kissed the base of his neck, eliciting a few loud moans from him. Panting heavily, he pulled down his boxers. Sam's breath hitched as she felt warm member poke her; making her stomach churn in disgust. She forced herself to moan as he slid easily into her, feeling betrayed by her own body.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam pressed herself to Bill and kissed him passionately before he left for work. As soon as he was out the door she ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth vigorously. It had been a few weeks since she had started to pretend to "love" him. It sickened her to to even look at him let alone initiate sex. She hated how he would talk to her bloated stomach give it special attention. She hated how she had to pretend to love being an incubator to his parasite. She hated that he got away with marrying her and no one asked questions. She hated being alive.

Sam prayed to whatever was out there for some sliver of an opportunity of escape and promised to not fuck it up again. She cursed herself yet again for running for the goddamn car instead of grabbing the gun, how could she had forgotten?! It pissed her off to no end. If she got the gun she wouldn't have to be stuck there pretending to give a shit and like what he's doing to her. God she hated him.

She slid under the covers of the bed and soaked up the warmth. Sam relaxed, knowing she wouldn't have to deal with Bill's shit for the next eight hours. No point in screaming since everyone else was at work or not home. She began to obsessively track the neighbors ware-abouts after he went to work. Unfortunately he would be home right around when everyone would be. The only thing she could hope for is some kind of miracle or for one of the neighbors to break routine.

The days seemed to go by even slower than she thought possible. It was unbearable to sit around in silence all day waiting for him to return. She wondered about her brother briefly and if he even noticed that she is missing. Sam couldn't help the small bit of resentment towards him.

She felt disgust at her sexual organs and what they were doing against her will. How she could be harboring the vile parasite, depleting her body of precious resources while simultaneously destroying it.

Stretch marks began to show on her belly, as well as her breasts, which have swollen a few sizes larger.

The thought of it all was sickening. The fact that women have to go through this against their will, her will, was infuriating. All from a horribly invasive act. In short the mere process and act of sex more than just disgusted her, it made her loathe her body for betraying her.

She had grown a few sizes as well from Bill practically force feeding her, throwing her initial plan out the proverbial window. The worst part was it actually tasted good and she had a ferocious appetite, which was unusual for her.

Back at her apartment she longed for excitement and freedom from her dead end job, this however was not what she had in mind at all. Thanks to him the prospect of children disgusted her. How could her mother put herself through this undue torture? She sighed and had to remind herself that this is a completely different and evil predicament. Yes evil it was, just like him and his parasite.

Fantasies of strangling it with its umbilical cord came to mind, or throwing herself on the floor repeatedly so it's still born. That would be a better fate than coming to be from such an evil act. It would be merciful and Bill didn't deserve children, she told herself.

As of last week Bill had been preparing for his parasite's arrival by tirelessly converting the spare room to a nursery. Sam refused to go to that part of the house and purposely forgot the details, like the color of the walls, the furniture. She hated when he would force her to look at the progress he made on it and the feedback he expected.

Finally drifting off, Sam found herself in a strange house, unsure of when or how she got there. It seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't quit place where. She looked down for a moment and gasped at her enlarged belly. When had that happened? She wasn't that far along yet. She shook her head and looked around. The air felt heavy and a musty smell clung to her nose. Just where was she?

"Hello?" She timidly called out. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she peered out a window, it was unnaturally dark outside, almost as if someone painted over them. She tip toed to the window the living room and cracked it open. The darkness seemed to ooze inside. Sam slammed the pane of glass shut and tried to keep herself somewhat calm. She took a few deep breaths and tried slow her heart rate.

Her cell phone had no signal and in need of charging. Sighing she put it away for now and opted to explore. She walked into the kitchen which appeared to be aged significantly. The yellowed tattered curtains would probably disintegrate if touched. The table and counter tops were marred and graying, debris of what used to be chairs littered the cracked tiled floor. The lights seemed to dim momentarily.

Sam pulled out her phone again only for the screen to display static.

Sam swallowed thickly and continued on to the bathroom where the power cut out. Dread filled her core. She looked at her phone again which appeared normal again, the lock screen was different however, it was a photo of her and Bill staring lovingly at one another. She switched on the flashlight app and was met with a foul odor. She looked into the sink and was met with a bloodied mess. It appeared to be a large fetus, it began to move and wail loudly. Sam almost choked as she stumbled out of the bathroom.

She fought back tears and slammed the bathroom door shut, which didn't do anything to muffle the racket it was making. Everything was still, too still. With a suddenness that made her heart nearly stop the TV bust to life blaring loud static as the screen flashed on and off rapidly.

Loud foot steps trudged in her direction. "I have to hide." she thought and quickly slipped blindly into the bedroom, bumping into something on the way to the closet. She held her breath as she pressed her back against the wall. Something caught her hair and she brushed it away. More and more of her hair began to be yanked around, she turned on her cell light and dozens upon dozen of rotten arms were pulling her into the wall, smothering her. As the hands were grasping her Bill's voice could heard above the scratching and grabbing of the hands. His voice sounded like a shout, but quiet from a great distance. She broke free and fell out of the closet, hoping whatever was coming her way gone.

The shouting grew louder as she shone the light onto the figure in the middle of the room. It was Bill, hanging from a ceiling fan. His body rotated to face her, his tongue swelled out of his mouth and his eyes were cloudy and bulging out of his head.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LOVE ME?! WHY WASN'T I ENOUGH?! YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE A LYING BITCH! I HATE YOU SAM!" His voice shouted at a deafening volume. Sam cowered down and stuffed her fingers in her ears.

Her cell phone suddenly began to ring wildly. She answered, but didn't say anything. "MOMMY!" Came a gurgling scream over the static. Sam dropped the phone and scooted back towards the wall. Burning pain caught her attention as she looked down down at her abdomen, parts of it protruded out as it looked like something was trying to get out. The pain grew worse with each passing moment until a blood covered grubby hand burst forth from her stomach causing a scream of agony to escape her lips.

Another hand burst through, splattering blood and other foul fluids on her face. The pain was unbearable she was on the brink of passing out. It tore the hole bigger and pulled it's disfigured slimy body out of her abdominal cavity, covered in her entrails. It bared it's bloodied razor sharp teeth at her in a twisted snarl. Sam tried to weakly through the creature off of her to no avail. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" It screeched as it clawed it's way to her chest. It latched on to a bare breast and began to drain Sam of her life force. She blacked out.

Sam let out a blood curdling scream, startling Bill as he had just walked through the front door. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and looked around in a panic. Once he realized there wasn't any threat he turned it his attention back to Sam who was thrashing and screaming. He shook her roughly awake. She screamed even louder as she saw his face.

"Sam? SAM?" He yelled, holding her at arms length.

Sam looked around and took a few deep breaths, realizing it was a nightmare. Sobs racked through her body as she threw herself into Bill's arms. He held her tightly and tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"It was just a dream." He whispered into her hair. She was just relieved she was back in reality. He just held her tightly as her tears stained his fatigues. They stayed that way for a little while.

Sam glanced over to the alarm clock and noticed Bill was home a half a day early. "Did you get off early?" She croaked tearfully.

"Yes" He whispered, lovingly stroking her back. For once it didn't make her sick she mused.

"Are you going back?" She asked innocently.

"No, there's only so much hair that needs to be cut." He said lamely.

Sam pushed herself away and sat upright, wiping her wet eyes. "I'm going stir crazy, can we go for a ride or something?" She asked hopefully.

Bill gave her a look, " Remember last time?", he all but spat.

Sam sighed, " Bill, what the hell have the past few weeks been then?"

His expression softened momentarily as he thought about it. She had been true to her word, but a part of him wondered if it is all an act. One moment they were fighting and she was begging him to just let her leave and the next she is all over him. It was strange to him. The past few weeks had been perfect except for her refusal to help with the nursery. Was it all an act?

"Fine." He said as he got up abruptly. He tossed a set of old sweats in her lap which she hastily put on. Even if they were ratty she was glad to have clothes on. Bill slipped his gun into his waistband and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. She looked at him in confusion as he dragged her to the front door. 'What could he be worried about,' Sam thought to herself. She had been the perfect wife the past few weeks and he still doesn't trust her, she glowered at the floor. Lost in thought she was startled when she found herself outside staring at the awaiting car. Bill opened the door for her and she hesitantly got in. He locked the doors once he shut his door. Sam fumbled with the seat belt as she admonished herself for being so oblivious, she could have missed an opportunity!

A few turns later they were out of the neighborhood and on a rural highway. Bill softly took her hand into his own. Sam didn't mind too much as she was out of that damned house. Even if they didn't get out of the car it was a bit of a relief to see that the outside world still existed. A small part of her felt grateful to him for taking her out. She sighed and scolded herself.

The woods here were certainly different than the woods in Georgia where she would stay with her aunt for the summer when she was a kid. It felt like a life time ago now. She certainly didn't feel young anymore, especially when she was about to birth her own, just the thought of it made her shudder.

The ride was thankfully quiet and somewhat peaceful. All too soon Bill turned around and began the journey back home. Sam sighed sadly as what small sliver of hope she had of escaping was dwindling away. Bill squeezed her hand affectionately, knowing it was probably best to give her a little time before trying to talk. If she was acting it was very convincing he mused. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, and hoped she wasn't.

Sam stared glumly out of the window as familiar scenery came into view. 'Back to prison", she mused.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway Sam unlocked her door and got out. Alarmed Bill quickly got out and sighed in relief as he watched her walk to the front door. His chest warmed as she wasn't trying anything at all, he felt bad for doubting her.

Everything instinct told her to scream and runaway, she bit her lip and reluctantly made her to the house. He seemed to trust her as he wasn't right up her ass as soon as she got out. She hoped in time he would give her more freedom so she could maybe drop hints and get rescued. She obviously wasn't on the news since the neighbors didn't mention anything about it.

He made quick work of all the locks. Sam sighed again as she stared at the badly decorated living room.

Bill grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled her to the spare room, she dug her heel in and yanked her hand out his grip. Taken aback he stared back at the woman in confusion.

" I really don't want to go in there." She said as she rung her hands.

"Why not?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

She clenched her jaw and hesitated before reluctantly giving him her hand. He lead her to the spare room. The sight of it made her sick, ice ran down her spine. It was nicely decorated as far as these things go. She forced herself to look, the walls were painted powder blue, the crib was nicely carved with a small heart at the head of it. If it were different circumstances she would have thought it to be sweet. He looked at her expectantly, studying her expression.

She figured she should probably say something, "It's lovely", she said quietly.

"You think so?" He asked excitedly, holding both of her hands.

"Yeah." She said with a fake smile, trying to match his enthusiasm.

He kissed her tenderly. Sam was caught off guard from his gentleness and almost jumped when he softly caressed her cheek with his palm. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and reluctantly returned his affection. 'How can such an evil monster be so gentle?' Sam wondered.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam rolled over lazily expecting Bill to wrap his arms around her any moment. She tentatively reached out for him and finally opened her eyes to see that she was alone. A slip of paper tucked under a glass of water on the nightstand caught her attention. She carefully lifted the glass and quickly chugged the water, letting her sleep blurry eyes adjust. The note read: You were so tired that I couldn't even wake you for your good morning kiss. I'll just have to give you two went I get home. Hope you have a good day my love, your love, Bill. There was a nicely drawn heart at the bottom of the note. Sam rolled her eyes at his words. Blech. She quickly ran to the living room window and peaked out the thick black out curtains. Not a soul, as usual. Wandering into the kitchen she found another note on the fridge.

I made you breakfast anyway just in case you woke up before I got home for lunch. Xoxo

Sam opened the fridge to find a couple of boiled eggs, and a few pieces of fried ham. She made a face as she wasn't allowed to used the microwave and had to eat it cold. Less than ideal. She quickly scarfed the food down and went about searching every inch high and low for some sort of key or weapon, coming up empty handed again. Was she really doomed to this fate? Was it really that bad? She furrowed her brows and reminded herself of the horrors that she had endured for months at that monster's hands. Starting the search over again, making sure to carefully inspect every nook and cranny. Dust clung to her as she reached in the farthest and darkest crevasses behind the large appliances. A few sneezing fits later she was still empty handed, covered in filth, and already noon.

She heard a car door shut, thinking it was just Bill back for lunch, a feeling told her to check anyway. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she saw Peggy carrying groceries in. Sam quickly started banging as hard as she could on the front door and began screaming as loud as she could "PEGGY! HELP! CALL THE POLICE! PEGGY, PEGGY!" Sam ran back to the window, and saw Peggy looking in her direction with a look of confusion. She began to walk across the street cautiously, curious about what all the commotion was about.

Bill narrowed his eyes as he watched Peggy approach his home, he carefully parked, getting out abruptly. The two locked eyes, hackles raised. "What're you doing here Peggy." He spat acidly, glaring daggers at the woman.

"I thought I heard screaming and wanted to check it out." She said hotly arms crossed arrogantly over her chest. Sam watched the exchange with despair. She saw Bill glance over at the window and hoped he didn't notice her peaking out through the tiniest of a sliver of curtain.

He began to sweat profusely as she wasn't leaving. "Get out of my driveway woman!" He snarled angrily, nostrils flared.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Peggy snapped a challenge.

"I just might!" Bill roared as he took a step towards her. Peggy's bravado disappeared as she backed away. He watched her slink back to her own driveway with clenched fists, wondering what kind of fuss Sam made to attract that annoying woman's attention. He slammed opened the front door, causing Sam's heart to leap into her throat.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He demanded through clenched teeth, his shaking fists balled at his sides as he stomped up to her.

"I had another nightmare!" Sam wailed as she ran into his arms, hoping he'd buy her lie, tears welled up in her eyes as yet another opportunity was lost. He instantly calmed down and chastised himself for thinking she was trying to get Peggy's help escaping. Sam cursed Peggy up and down mentally. She hoped the woman had enough sense to call the police.

"Sammy." Bill cooed softly in her ear, as he rubbed her back soothingly. She slumped against his chest her body racked with sobs. How could he be so gentle and kind after just threatening to punch Peggy's daylights out? He would probably have beaten the crap out of her if she hadn't lied about the nightmare. Fear took over Sam as she leaned against her captor paralyzed. He carefully lifted the emotional woman and carried her to the kitchen where he sat he bottom on the table. She watched as he unlocked one of the cabinets to fish out a box of tea.

"What's so threatening about tea that it needs to be locked away?" Sam giggled hoarsely at the absurdity of it. Bill snorted and lovingly patted her cheek, leaving her question unanswered. She watched as he poured her a cup of tea in an actual mug. She felt warmth blossom in her chest. No, it wasn't an act of kindness to let her drink from a real cup, Sam had to remind herself. He took her hand into his own, watching her take a sip of the tea. She closed her eyes and visibly relaxed. The warm drink was comforting, like the soothing circles Bill was softly drawing on the back of her hand with his thumb. This wasn't right, she admonished herself. He's the devil! He's a monster! She set her drink down, wrestling with the decision to throw the hot liquid in his face and beat him over the head with said mug or just enjoy the warm gesture.

She finished her tea several minutes later, the two sitting in comfortable silence. "Do you have to go back to work?" She asked quietly, staring at their entwined fingers.

"No." He replied simply.

"You have been getting off around this time more lately." She stated as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Hair only grows back so fast." He said quietly.

She frowned as it felt like a small watermelon was having a dance party inside of her, another reminder of what a monster he is. Why is it getting harder to understand that? A loving partner wouldn't have strapped a bomb on her chest to make her say I do, wouldn't purposely get her pregnant against her will, lock her inside all day with no hope of ever leaving. If he was handsome some idiot would consider this romance in some twisted form, Sam mused bitterly.

"What have you been up to, my sweet?" Bill asked, noting the dirt and dust discoloring her milky skin.

"Nothing really." She said with a shrug, to which he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Peggy sat down at the kitchen table, processing what just happened. She honestly didn't buy that that young girl willingly married that pig. She noted that said woman never left the house, or even went outside. Sam was raising hell trying to get her attention, but stopped when she saw Bill pulling in, which raised a few red flags. She quickly dialed Hank's work number and drummed her fingernails against the table anxiously waiting for her husband to pick up.

"Strickland Propane, how may I help you?" He said excitedly ready to make a new customer of help a current one.

"Hank, it's Peggy. I think something is up with Bill and Sam's relationship! When I was getting groceries out of my car I heard the cries of a desperate woman. It sounded like she was beating the door down. Bill pulled up and threatened to hit me when I questioned him. I also noticed that when he arrived that Sam stopped raising a fuss." She said all in one breath.

"He threatened you?! That bastard!" Hank spat as he gripped the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I think Sam might be in trouble. Remember the bruises on her face and arms? What if there are more bruises Hank?" Peggy said with dramatic worry.

"She's definitely been beaten by him, but I think I got the message across to him." Hank tried to reassure his wife.

"Then why was she screaming and beating on the door Hank? I think she was trying to get my attention, I couldn't make out what she was saying though." Peggy demanded as she looked out of her sliding glass door.

"It could be a number of things Peggy." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, making excuses for his friend.

"Hank, up until about a month ago there would be screaming, and loud crashes coming from over there!" Peggy persisted.

"Remember when Lenore and Bill would have fights that would keep the whole got dang neighborhood up? I don't think it's worse than that." Hank said in frustration.

"Sam isn't like Lenore." Peggy said irately.

"How do you know? We've only met her twice briefly." Hank raised his voice.

"The inside of his house Hank!" Peggy spat, her fist landing on the table.

"He probably just went overboard with the baby proofing." Hanks said, not wanting to believe something was wrong more than just the beating.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "If you say so Hank."

"I'm sure everything is okay and they are just...adjusting." Hank said lamely. Peggy just huffed. "I have to get back to work," he lowered his voice, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hank." Peggy said with barely veiled irritation. She hung up and stared at Bill's house for a few moments. Something about it just seemed so wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what that could be.

Sam leaned back into Bill's sweaty chest breathlessly. He carefully wrapped his arms around her swollen waist and sighed in contentment. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, his lips brushing softly against it. She wiped her damp bangs out of her face tiredly. That was certainly not what she was expecting, shame washed over her as she thought that she certainly enjoyed way too much for someone in her position. Disgust and guilt clouded out what was left of the after glow.

She gently pried his arms off and went to the bathroom and immediately got into the shower. Sam hated how good he had made her feel, how she wanted it. The water was almost unbearably warm as she scrubbed her skin raw. Was she finally breaking? She remembered him saying something about eventually loving him around the first few days of holding her captive. No! She could never love a beast like him. She stepped out of the shower and noticed there wasn't a towel. Sam growled quietly as she had no idea where he kept them.

Bill heard the water shut off in the bathroom and remembered that he washed the towels. He quickly retrieved one before his wife got too cold. The bathroom door opened suddenly causing Bill to fumble a little. He smiled sheepishly and wrapped the cloth around Sam, planting a kiss on her forehead in the process.

"Thank you." She whispered while staring down at her feet. Bill smiled warmly and pulled her into an intimate embrace. Conflicting thoughts and emotions swirled around in her miserable head. What is she to do or even feel? She sniffled quietly.


	26. Chapter 26

Bill groaned as the alarm clock went off. Sam put a pillow over her face in protest. He turned it off before rolling over and kissing Sam on the cheek. He got ready for work while she fell back to sleep. Just as he was about to leave he went into their room gave her a hug and planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Sam." He said softly as he stroked her hair. She mumbled a response.

Tension befell the neighborhood as Peggy tried to get the rest of Rainey Street on her side. They told her to just let Sam and Bill be. She just couldn't let it go. Something wasn't right. It didn't help that Hank was making excuses for him either. Peggy took another sip of her coffee as she watched Bill pull out of his driveway. Maybe now that that brute was gone for a little while she would have a chance to speak with Sam.

"Dang it, Peggy, are you still thinking about them?" Hank asked in annoyance as she set his coffee down on the table in front of him.

"Hank, for the last time something is not right!" She huffed as she pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge.

"They're still trying to figure it out for themselves. I talked to Bill yesterday in the alley and he said the pregnancy was taking it's toll on Sam, something about her wild mood swings or something. Yes they did get in pretty bad fights, they seem to have patched up over the past month. So everything is probably fine." Hank said tiredly before taking a long drink from his mug.

Peggy rolled her eyes and cracked a few eggs into the skillet. Sure she could be nosy at times, but was she the only one with eyes around here?! Sure she only met Sam twice, but that was all she needed to determine that woman was not like Lenore. Sam seemed utterly repulsed when Bill kissed her. That was awkward for everyone. Peggy couldn't help feeling frustrated with how everyone was making excuses for Bill.

"How do you know he's telling the truth? Have you seen Sam since that night? How do you know there aren't anymore bruises or worse, Hank?!" She said as she practically slammed his breakfast down on the table.

"Peggy! Calm down, I've known Bill since we were kids, sure he and Sam had a few bad fights, but we talked and everything is fine." Hank said as he flipped tiredly through the newspaper.

"Oh you two talked and now it's all fine! What about the chairs bolted to the floor? Or the pad lock on the outside of his front door that he locks religiously before leaving for work?!" She snapped, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Like I said, it's baby proofing." Hank said in annoyance.

"Babies don't walk, Hank. Bolting the chairs down, or pad locking the doors on the outside of the house is not baby proofing...It's to keep someone from leaving!" Peggy said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! He may have hit her, but don't go accusing him of whatever you are accusing! Bill Dauterive is a good man and he loves his wife dearly!" Hank yelled as he slammed down his paper and stood abruptly. Peggy gasped, her fists balled at her sides, the nerve of that man!

"See you later, Peggy. Stay out of their business, love you." He said quickly and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Stay out of their business, for the love of god!" She growled as she waited for Hank to pull out of the driveway. Soon enough he was gone.

She slid on her loafers and marched across the street. She made it to Bill's front door and paused for a moment, taking in the padlock that was definitely locked on it. She was hoping she was wrong and briefly considered turning around. No, who padlocks someone inside? Peggy took a deep breath before knocking. She waited a moment and listened, silence. She took another deep breath and pounded on the door, all but shouting, "Hello?!" Still silence, she was beginning to feel foolish, but decided to wait more. It was rather early after all.

Sam stirred awake and looked around bleary eyed. Was it her imagination? She heard someone knock again. Fully awake, adrenaline kicking, "Wait! Be there in a moment!" She hollered as she sprinted to the front door.

"Hello?" Sam called out shakily.

"Sam? Dear, it's Peggy, sorry to wake-" Sam cut her off.

"Peggy listen carefully. I've been kidnapped and held here against my will for months. You have to call the police. I can't access the phone if he still has one. Call the police!" Sam said in desperation. This is it, she hoped.

Peggy couldn't believe her ears, of course she had some suspicion, but now it was all confirmed. "H-hold on, I'll be right back!" She said as she jogged to her garage.

"No! No! Don't go! Please! Help!" Sam yelled as she watched Peggy from the cracks of the boarded up window. Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks as she waited impatiently.

A few moments later Peggy emerged from her garage with an axe and made her way back to Sam. "Sam, back away from the door, I'm getting you out of there!"

Sam sat on the couch, in disbelief that she was actually getting rescued. A loud crack startled her so bad she jumped. Then another.

Peggy swung at the lock. She got it on the seventh swing and tried the door. It was still locked. "Sam, honey, you have to unlock the door handle." Peggy said while catching her breath.

"He locks it from the outside!" Sam yelled, unsure of what to do now.

"Of course." Peggy muttered before taking a swing just above the doorknob. She swung a few more times around it before the door slammed open.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Sam cried in relief as she bolted out of the house stark naked. She wrapped her arms around Peggy as best she could and just cried for a moment. Peggy stood there in momentary shock before acting.

"Follow me!" Peggy said urgently as she dragged Sam towards her house, axe in the other hand.

Peggy shut and locked the doors, before calling the police. Sam didn't even care that she was naked, she was so relieved and happy to be free from him. It was finally over.

Before she knew it, Peggy brought her a knee length dress with a pair of short cotton shorts.

"It was my maternity gown so it should fit." She said as she laid the garments on the table.

Sam quickly got dressed and marveled at how nice it felt to wear actual clothes again. Peggy made a cup of tea for the both of them and sat down across from Sam.

"Thank you so much Peggy!" Sam sniffled as fruitlessly wiped away tears.

"I can't imagine what you've been through." Peggy said morosely.

"He...he..." Sam looked down at her hands and yanked off the wedding band, fighting the urge to toss it, and just set it down on the table. "My car broke down, almost seven months ago now, it was storming. I ran to the nearest house which happened to be Bill's. Well anyway he seemed kind enough, I was surprised when he said to crash on his couch. He brought me a towel and some pajamas. Well I fell asleep and I wake up tied down to his bed. He was going on about how they always leave and that he's not losing me. He told me he pushed my car off in some quarry, I don't know how true that is." Sam rubbed her eyes. Peggy stared at her with bulging eyes.

"I'm sure you know what's next. I seemed so young then, ya know? I just...anyway, he strapped a bomb to my chest and made me wear this big sweater to the county clerk. That's how we got married. It was either I do or be blown to bits. At the time I was more worried about the other people getting hurt that I did everything I was suppose to. He seemed to get off on that I was a virgin. He always went on about having the perfect family and purposely got me pregnant. I'm so far along I can't legally do anything about it." Sam sighed and wondered why the hell she was telling Peggy all this. At the very least it would be good practice telling the police.

"Well for the longest time he would lock me in this closet during the day. He left me peanut butter jelly sandwiches with a bucket for a bathroom. He would play music so loud to drown out any screams or noise." Sam stopped and took a long drink of the tea.

"I fought back, resisted, until the last two months. Giving in, he rewarded me with basic things like warm tea in a real mug and not some paper bullshit. I used any and everything as a weapon and still failed. That's why everything is bolted down and barred up." Sam said tearfully as she rested her head in her hands. Peggy hung on to her every word.

"That night when Hank and the other guys confronted Bill, I said not to worry because I saw Bill reaching for his gun and at the time I felt like it would be my fault. So I said everything was fine." Sam broke down crying again. Peggy sat there guiltily, not knowing what to say. It made her ill that this was happening right under their noses.

Bill huffed in frustration when he realized he had forgotten his identification and would have to go back, which would make him extremely late. He sped home and almost choked when he saw a patrol car in Hank's driveway. Ice ran down his spine when he saw his front door wide open. Where the hell could she be? How had she gotten out?! Rage filled him when he caught a glimpse of Sam in Hank's house. How dare she!

Sam anxiously awaited the arrival of the police. Shouting could be heard. Peggy looked out of the window to see Bill frantically looking around in the middle of the street. A patrol car rolled up into Peggy's driveway. The officer locked eyes with Bill, the two stared at each other for a moment. Sam's eyes widened when she caught Bill staring straight at her through the glass door.

He marched through the Hill's yard and yanked open the sliding glass door. He glared daggers at Sam, noticing that the officer was preoccupied with Peggy. The wedding band glinted on the table, catching his attention for a second. "So that's how it's going to be? You're a two faced lying cunt, Sam." He snarled as he brandished his gun, pointing it at her. Sam sobbed in defeat. "I loved you!" He snarled angrily.

The cop pulled out his gun and pointed it at Bill. " Put the your weapon down now!" He demanded.

Bill grabbed Sam and wrapped an arm around her throat while pointing the gun to her head. Peggy watched in silent horror as the two stared the other down.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, put the gun down now!" screamed the officer.

"She's not going anywhere but home! We're leaving now." Bill snarled as he dragged Sam out the door. She elbowed him in the gut causing him to stumble and pull her down with him. She wrenched out of his grasp and scrambled away from him. He tried to grab her ankle and he was met with a kick, making him shoot the gun.

Sam screamed as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach where the bullet had ripped through her. Bill abandoned his gun and knelt beside her, checking her over, ignoring the officer rapidly approaching. He reached for the gun and held it to Sam's head. "She's staying with me! I'll kill her then myself. Stay back!" Bill yelled.

The officer didn't hesitate to shoot Bill when he pointed the gun at him. The back of Bill's head exploded, blood sprayed all over Sam, his body fell backwards with a thud. Sam writhed in agony and caught a glimpse of Bill's bleeding out corpse. It was finally over. She curled up and blacked out.

Sam sat on the couch staring out the window in disbelief; a year had already passed since the incident, it had all been a blur. It took some time to recover from the gunshot, she was lucky that it hadn't damaged any vital organs, the fetus however wasn't so lucky.

Lightning flashed in the distance, reminding her of the night her car broke down. She spent the last year attending therapy and living with her brother, unable to find work. She had sold what assets she got from his estate. It didn't take long for the media to forget her.

She had developed a drinking problem shortly after Bill's death. In the beginning it was the only thing that would get her through the day. She mixed alcohol and pain medication, anything to numb her mind and body. Her brother helped get her sober again along with intense therapy. Some days it all seemed so hopeless, others she was glad just be alive.

She lost touch with Peggy. Last she heard they were moving out of the neighborhood. Sam was grateful to her and wished them well. The rest of Rainey Street had moved on. The horrors that happened within it's walls were unbeknown to the family that had moved into Bill's house.

She still had a long way to go on the road of recovery, hoping one day she could live on her own once again. For now she just watched the world go by through the window in the living room.


End file.
